Garfield-Evolution
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Garfield Logan was taken in to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Now goes by the name Morphias, he shall lead the X-Men to protect mutant kind from the Mutant Brotherhood and a whole lot of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Morphias

A black jet flew over to Africa as it heads down to a large city. The jet lowers itself down few yards from the city as two people came out of the jet.

One is a man with blue hair, black eyes, and wears a yellow and blue suit with stripes. Blue gloves and boots and an X symbol on his chest. He is called James "Logan" Howlett aka Wolverine.

Next to him is a girl of 19, with short white mohawk hair, white eyes, black skin, and wears a white full bodysuit with a cape connected to her arms. Her name is Ororo Munroe aka Storm.

They are confronted by an African man in black robing. Next to him is a little boy wearing a cloak.

"Are you the people our king called?" The man asked.

"Don't be modest, T'Challa." Wolverine said looking through the man's disguise "You know your dad trusts us when it comes to the work we do."

"Don't be so hard headed, Wolverine. We both have our hearts to guide us to the great path." T'Challa said walked towards them while the cloak boy follow.

"Wait, what do you mean "we"?" Storm said confused.

"My young apprentice, Garfield." T'Challa said put his hand on the cloak boy shoulder.

Wolverine and Storm looked at the boy, they see little green hair, his eyes are green, and his skin also green.

"H-Hi." The boy spoke shyly.

"I've never met a green runt before." Wolverine states, his narrowed eyes sort of scared the boy.

"He's the same age as Jean." Storm comments, crouching down to the boy's level "Hi there, I'm Ororo. What's your name?"

"G-Garfield." Garfield answered, looking not nervous when Storm gave him a warm smile.

"Me and Wolverine are from a gifted school for kids like you." Ororo states as she creates a mini tornado with her hands, which Garfield stares at awe.

"Wow." Garfield said quietly.

"We want young people who has a good heart like you, Garfield, so that we can have them join the gifted school and become an X-men." Storm said and make a rainbow from the storm.

"X-men?" Garfield asked, confused.

"It's a group of superheroes of helping our kind and saving people who need saving." Wolverine said while crossing his arms.

"You mean, I'm gonna go a place to be accept for who I am." Garfield asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, all of us want to be accepted of being who we are. So, do you accept our offer?" Storm asked.

"Sure, I accept!" Garfield said excitingly without hesitation.

"That was quick." Wolverine states, smiling at the boy's acceptance.

"Garfield's enthusiasm is something to get used to." T'Challa replied with a chuckle.

/

The X-Jet flew back towards to the Xavier Institute. Once it flew down to the base of the school Wolverine, Storm, and Garfield exit out of the jet to meet two people.

"Greetings, Garfield Logan." Spoke a bald man wearing a green sweater jacket, black shirt, pants, and is seen on a wheelchair. "My name is Charles Xavier, welcome to my school, the Xavier Institute for the Gifted."

"Hi." Garfield respond, as he looks at the professor and the redheaded girl next to him. She has green eyes, white skin, and wears a black and green bodysuit.

"And this is Jean Grey, she's also a student like you, Garfield." Charles states.

"Hello miss Jean, it's so nice to meet you!" Garfield said hugged her.

Which Garfield didn't know she was blushing hard, her heart pounding.

"It nice to meet you too." Jean said trying not to stutter her voice.

"Jean, would you help Garfield find his room?" Charles said as Garfield grabbed his bag.

"Of course, come on Garfield let me show you around." Jean said walking to Garfield new room.

"Okay, wait for me!" Garfield said follow Jean.

Storm, Wolverine, and Charles smiled at Garfield thinking he was already here.

"That runt is one good kid, can't believe he's _her_ son." Wolverine said.

"I know it's hard, but she wants us to keep him safe and follow the right path." Storm replied, now thinking about the same thing.

"Garfield is still young, when he is older, he needs to know the truth." Charles said as he pulls out the letter.

 _To Garfield, from your mother._

/

10 Years Later.

It was a football game at Bayville High. The star player, Garfield Logan, pass the pall towards the touchdown. The crowd cheered for the boy with long golden locks, tanned skin, emerald eyes, and having a slim muscular build wearing his Football uniform with the number 7 on.

"Cheers for the Lucky Logan, who once again scored a touchdown for the Bayville Football Team!" spoke the announcer of the game.

"Great game, Logan." spoke on of his teammates.

"Thanks, guys." Garfield respond with a thumb up "But really, the real players are you guys. I just got the ball and score it for the team, nothing special." he said with a bashful look.

"Yeah, nothing special." spoke the blond jock, Duncan Matthews with a jealous tone.

"Garfield!" spoke the girl that Garfield turn his head towards. The teenage girl was around his age, with her long red hair, green eyes, white skin, and is tall and athletic. She wears a pale purple shirt with a V-neck and exposed naval, tan khaki pants and brown open toed sandals. She is seen holding a camera "Nice game."

"Thanks, is that for the yearbook?" Garfield asked her.

"No, just for a personal collection." Jean replied as she snaps a photo at Gar.

"Hey Jean, why don't you get a photo with the quarterback?" Duncan suggests in his flirty tone.

"Sorry, but I only have one film left with this camera." Jean lied, there was three films but she didn't want to waste them on Duncan. She finds him too cocky and arrogant, unlike Garfield who's sweet and kind to others.

"Great game, Gar." spoke a male that's considered Garfield's best friend. A tall, brown haired teenage boy with white skin, wearing red shades, blue shirt and khaki pants with sneakers. He is Scott Summers.

"Thanks Scott." Garfield replied as the two fist bump. Gar remembers first meeting Scott after the Professor took him in from life from the streets. Garfield then noticed Duncan and some of his friends about to gang up a pale skinned boy wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. "Uh-oh, Duncan and his gang are after Tolanski. It's guys like Duncan that's giving jocks a bad name."

"I'll take care of this, you and Jean can wait out at the car for me." Scott said as he passed Gar his keys.

"You sure you don't need backup?" Garfield asked him.

"I got this." Scott states as he thought _'And to see if Jean can try to confess to you yet.'_

 _'I'll get you for this, Scott.'_ Jean said as she blushed, being alone with Garfield every time makes her stomach filled with butterflies. She has enough teasing from Scott, Ororo, and Wolverine.

As Scott deals with Duncan and his cronies, Garfield went to grab his helmet as Jean stands behind him "You did a good game today, Garfield." she said.

"Thanks, I've only been volunteering to play football since their other player is out sick." Garfield said with a shrug. Then suddenly he saw a red blast coming from under the bleachers as the red blast hit a gas tank causing an explosion. "Oh no, Scott!" he shouts as he and Jean ran towards to the bleachers.

/

Later, everything was covered up with Duncan's mind having to be wiped as everything was covered up as a gas leak. In the car, Charles saw Jean and Garfield helping Scott put his shades back on.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Scott told them.

"No problem, Scott." Gar said as he and Jean helps him to the car "What happened to that Tolanski guy?"

"I don't know, he just hops away after the explosion." Scott said while Jean rubs her temple.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a total migraine from all of the memory wipes to cover this up." Jean states.

As the three friends go to the car, they are watched by Todd Tolansky, a brown haired, pale skinned boy with green eyes, wears a red sweater shirt, blue ripped jeans and sneakers. He was crouching down, watching them leave as he sticks his tongue out to eat a fly.

/

"Everything's clear now professor." Ororo said as she drove off.

"Indeed, now let's go to the train station, because there is a new student coming for us." Charles said pull up his window.

/

Charles and Ororo are then seen at the train station, waiting for a certain student. Storm has trouble in seeing the student while Charles knows who he is.

Ororo saw a blond boy with bags. "Is that him?"

"No, there he is." Charles said pointing to him.

Ororo turns and saw him, his whole body is covered and has a hood covering his face. He has two bags with him, he spotted Charles and Ororo. He walks towards them.

"Kurt, it nice to meet you." Charles said.

/

Garfield and Scott prepares to head out for the night while Jean's still brushing her hair in the bathroom. Garfield keeps knocking on her door trying to get her out. Garfield's wearing a green t-shirt with white short sleeves, cargo jeans and white sneakers.

"Come on, Jean. Scott's going to prepare the car by now!" Garfield complained.

"Almost done!" Jean respond while still brushing her hair.

"Alright, I'll wait." Garfield said as he leans on the bathroom door, as it suddenly opens which made him fall, but luckily Jean uses her telepathy so he doesn't fall on top of her. "Thanks for the save, Jean."

"You know not to lean onto doors when people may or may not be inside." Jean scolds him.

"Hehe, right." Garfield chuckled as he is back on his feet. "Come on, Scott's waiting down the hall!"

"Okay Gar, a lady always take their time." Jean said, tap her finger on Garfield's chin.

They walked down stairs and about to go outside. "Professor, we're about to go now." Garfield said.

"Just the moment, you two come here and meet someone. Meet Kurt Wagner, he just arrived last night." Charles said.

Garfield and Jean came in and see Scott, Charles, and this Kurt. He's still cover form his cloth, as Garfield approaches Kurt.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Garfield and this is Jean." Garfield said, raising his hand as he tries to shake it, but Kurt just back away.

"Don't worry Kurt, we're all friends here and we like to greet you." Charles said

Kurt looks down, he takes out his right hand and shake Garfield's. Garfield, shaking it while look down and see he has blue skin and three fingers.

"Nice to meet you all." Kurt said little nervous.

"Anyway, Kurt I build this school for the gifted and I'll try to make students to control their powers and abilities, Right Garfield?" Charles asked.

"Yes Professor, we are all the same here, Kurt. Welcome to the school." Garfield said with a smile.

"What can you do?" Kurt asked, as Garfield shows him what he can do as he shifts his skin color into green, pointy ears, yellow eyes and green hair. "Whoa."

"Yeah, I'm a shape shifter. Been able to change into anything. Animals, mostly." Garfield said "Well, humanoid versions of animals, kind of like werewolves and stuff."

"Cool." Kurt said as he takes his hood off, revealing his blue skin, darker blue hair with bangs, pale yellow eyes, and fangs.

"What about you, Kurt. Do you have a special gift that brought you here?" Jean asked as Kurt demonstrates by disappearing in a flash of smoke. He then later appeared next to the fireplace.

"Maybe." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Whoa." Garfield, Scott, and Jean all said in awe.

"I'll be helping Kurt settled in, we'll talk more tonight." Charles told them as he hears Storm's voice through his telepathy.

'Professor, does he know-'

'No Ororo, he is unaware of it.' Charles respond through telepathy.

/

In the next morning, Todd Tolansky is sitting on a chair as he's waiting for the principal to call him. He is fidgeting around as he hears the principal call him.

"Tolansky!" she calls him out, making the pale boy to stand and head down to Principal's office. Principal Darkholmes is a slender woman with grown hair, white skin, black eyes, red lips. She wore large earrings, wears a gray suit, brown stockings and black heels.

The principle close the door while holding her nose. "Augh, let open a window to get some fresh air." She opens the window take a deep breath and let it all out. "There much better."

"Now, Todd, let's talk about your new friend Scott Summers." Principal Darkholmes said with an eyebrow raise.

"What about him? He's cool, if it wasn't for him I be beaten by those jocks, they will make my skull flat." Tolansky said while digging his ear.

"Yes well, Summers as you noticed has special powers, there are others like him, we need to know more, much more." the principle said, sounding a little dark.

"Look I don't wanna..." Tolansky was cut off by a yell.

"SIELNCE, YOU DO WAS TOLD, UNDERSTAND!?" the principle demands turn into a purple monster.

/

Meanwhile at Bayville High, Garfield and Scott were heading down to their lockers after they left class. They are then confronted by Todd who leaps in front of them.

"Yo Summers, Logan, what's up?" He asked while leaping on top of the lockers, luckily everyone has already left.

"Tolansky? What are you doing here?" Garfield asked, making sure no one was around.

"Nice jump." Scott said.

"Well I'm not as impressive as with those smokies of yours." Todd said as he shoots his tongue out to stick Scott's glasses, but his tongue is grabbed by Garfield's hand. "Ow wow, hey!"

"Considering that we both know what Scott's condition is, Tolansky, I think it's better to play it safe if you don't take off his shades." Garfield told him as he lets go of Todd's slimy tongue.

"Hey, hey! No need to go hostile on me, Logan!" Todd begs "I mean, all I wanted was a talk."

"What kind of talk you want Todd?" Asked Scott cross his arms.

"I want to talk about we common, we not like other people." Todd said jumped off the locker and landed on the ground.

"And you point is Frog Boy?" Garfield said.

"Just want to talk, boys." Todd said now jumped to the locker and holding on the edge. "Just want to get to know your both."

"We'll think about it." Scott said as him and Garfield grabbed their lunches, they walked off.

"Sure, both of you think about it, I got something else I can do." Todd said jumped off the locker, and jumped in the window.

Garfield look back to see he gone. "You thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah let's call the professor, and you need to clean your hand it stinks." Scott said.

Garfield smells his hand and his eyes pop out. "Augh, what the hell does that frog eat!?"

/

Later, Garfield calls the professor about Todd Tolansky, and even though the guy smells like something from a junk yard, the professor does have a point. He knew that they can't turn their backs on every mutant no matter how smarmy Tolansky is.

At night Todd Tolansky is seen hopping towards the gate of the school, wearing a silver shell-like hunchback armor, brown shoulder pads, green baggy jumpsuit underneath, white cuffs, and brown boots. He is seen jumping over the fence as when he hops towards the Institute a storm burst out of nowhere.

"Well, ain't this something." Toad said as he hops around as he spots someone.

Ororo now wearing a fullbody blue suit with big sleeves, white gloves and boots, long black cape attached to her sleeves, and golden X-belt, is seen shooting lightning at Toad as he hops down towards the school.

/

"So, how's the disguise changer doing for you, Kurt?" Garfield asked as he's walking with the new student.

"It makes me feel normal, but the professor told me that I am already normal just the way I am." Kurt replied. The blue mutant is now wearing a black bodysuit with a red V-shaped vest, red boots, and yellow gloves and belt. "Boy, I didn't think that there would be a storm going on."

"No, from what I've heard from the professor, Ms. Munroe's giving a certain intruder a warming welcome to the Institute." Garfield said as the door burst open showing Toad "And there's Tolansky."

"Whoa!" Toad burst to the door crashing into Kurt.

"Get off of me!" Kurt shouts as he kicks off of Toad.

"Whoa, what are you some kind of blue boy?" Toad said while the both of them face to face walked around and around.

Kurt glares at him until he smells him. "Name's Nightcrawler, and I at least don't smell like a trash can ready to be thrown out." He states while covering his nose because he doesn't want to smell him anymore.

"Why you little blue fur ball!" Toad said jump towards him.

Toad try to punch him, but Nightcrawler teleport which confused Toad whipping away the smoke.

"As you say in America, Menaw Menaw Menaw!" Nightcrawler said on a lightener.

Garfield just laugh at that part. "Nice one, Night!"

"Don't get over confident, Blue Elf!" Toad said.

Toad jumped on the lightener, which Nightcrawler teleports off it.

Now both Nightcrawler and Toad are jumping all over the place. Now they keep going through hallways. Ororo came through the window, Garfield came to her.

"I think this more like fighting each other than training." Garfield said.

"I think you are right, huh Charles?" Ororo said she turn to Charles came to them.

"Maybe we need to stop them." Charles said.

They follow to where Nightcrawler and Toad are. The two keeps a mess around the halls as Toad keeps trying to get the blue mutant. They both stopped once Charles calls them.

"Enough! The test is over for Mr. Tolansky." Charles spoke "Todd Tolansky, you have proven to be specially gifted with the x-gene. You are welcome to stay in this Institute if you so desire."

"That's great and all, but the only thing I desire is to kick the fuzzy blue boy's ass!" Toad declared as he jumps out to lash at Nightcrawler, but Garfield jumps in to kick him in the side making him crash into the wall.

"Enough!" Garfield growled, starring at Toad with narrowed eyes "The Professor says that it's over! If you're going to act like a brat who doesn't respect the Professor's wishes and attack the students over a petty fight, then you're not welcome here!"

"Oh yeah, Logan. What are you going to do about it?" Toad retorts, which makes Garfield smirk.

"I can take you down in 2 or 3 minutes, but I don't wanna wreck the place." Garfield said cross his arms.

"Yeah right, try me, Logan!" Toad said jumped towards him.

"Leave him alone!" Nightcrawler said tackle Toad and then teleport somewhere.

"Kurt! Professor, can you track them down?!" Garfield asked.

"Already on it Garfield." Charles said focus on his powers and now shocked of what they are. "They're in the Danger Room, I'm going to call for Scott and Jean!"

/

Due to Nightcrawler teleporting him and Toad into the Danger Room, it activated its automated defense system by shooting at them. Scott and Jean appeared to try and put a stop to this.

Scott, now wearing his Cyclops uniform, appears to be wearing yellow one red lens visors, wears a black bodysuit with a yellow X on his chest, yellow gloves and boots. On his shoulders are shoulder pads with X marks on. Jean is wearing her X-uniform which is fullbody black, green line across her chest to her crotch, and fingerless gloves.

Appearing next to her was Garfield who came in a hurry, now wearing his X-uniform that is all black with a green X on his chest, green elbow pads with spikes, green gloves, around his neck is a tribal necklace of white teeth, and has green boots with black claws.

"Cyclops, shoot down the weapons from Kurt! Marvel Girl, you take on the metal tentacles." Garfield orders.

"What about you?" Cyclops asked, seeing Gar's eyes turn green.

"I'm going to take care of the core." He said as he grew three times his size, as his whole body turns more animalistic as he's turned into a humanoid green tiger "I'll show Tolansky why around here I'm known as Morphias!" he said as he punches a giant robotic hand which explodes which prevents it from punching down Toad.

Toad make a big shocked face of seeing Logan just punch a giant metal hand.

"That's what happens if you battle me, Frog Boy." Morphias said while crack his knuckles.

"Forget this, I'm outta here!" Toad said jumping away going towards the exit.

The Morphias look and see Nightcrawler keeps dodging the lasers, Morphias jumps up in the sky and landed on the top. He punches though the machine, make it explode.

"Wow, you really powerful!" Nightcrawler said.

"Thanks, now let's get Toad!" Morphias said.

/

Toad crashed out of the window, stumbling on a table as he hits the ground.

"Man, forget this!" Toad shouts as he rubs his head when a shadow creeps over him.

"Going somewhere, bub?" spoke a gruff voice as Toad gulps in seeing the man's claws coming out of his knuckles. He was taller than him, wears a brown cowboy hat, jacket, wears a dark blue shirt, jeans and brown boots.

Toad didn't say anything as he backs away, but lucky for him the Professor calls out to the man "Logan, let him go!" he told his old friends "I think he's learned enough."

"Alright, Chuck." Logan said as he leaves Toad to escape from the Institute.

"It's good to see you again after a long time, James." Charles states as James "Logan" Howlett only smirks when he looks at the Professor.

"Yeah, so how are the kids, Chuck? Causing trouble again." He asked.

"Well no, but we do have a new student among us." Charles said as Logan groans. "Also, we may have to call Victor to repair the Danger Room, again."

Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, and Morphias came out the building looking for Toad.

"Professor, is he gone?" Morphias asked.

"Yes, thanks to our visitor." Charles replied.

Morphias look at see his old mentor, he smiled. "Older Logan."

"Why if it isn't the runt." James said smile, now look, at Nightcrawler. "This must be new student."

"Yes sir, it's Nightcrawler." Nightcrawler said little sad.

"What's wrong?" Marvel Girl asked.

"I let the danger room destroyed and almost got you guys killed, maybe I'm not meant to be here." Nightcrawler said.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you try to protect me and the others. You just need to control your powers, just like us." Morphias said while rest agree. Cheering up Nightcrawler in the process.

"Yeah thanks everyone." Nightcrawler said.

"No problem, let's help fix the danger room." Morphias said.

Everyone went back to the building, helping to fix the damage.

/

"I can't believe this!" Principal Darkholme shouts in fury at Toad, who flinched at her yelling "You've actually went inside, but bring nothing!?"

"He-hey! Don't be blaming on me!" Toad replied nervously "I-It's that Logan boy fault! If he hadn't scared me off changing into some tiger monster-"

"Who?" Principal Darkholme demands coldly.

"L-Logan! Garfield Logan, the Lucky Logan, the school's Jack of all Stats?" Toad explained as Darkholme went silent "Eh you alright, Ms. Darkho-"

"Get out, or I'll make you." she orders him coldly as Toad hops out of the Principal's office leaving her alone.

The principal close door hard, when it close and clear, she starts to change into something else.

She was now blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white hourglass suit, with a golden belt. Has on long white gloves, and long white heels.

She sat on the chair, put her head to her hands. A couple of tears dropping down on the floor.

"Garfield." Mystique said in sad voice.

"You know you could at least be nice to the frog, Mystique." Said a dark voice, causing Mystique to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Magneto! Please that teen cause trouble and eats nothing but flies." Mystique states.

"Well just come back to HQ, after school." Magneto said.

"Fine." Mystique said.

Mystique grabbed something in her pocket, when she pulls it out she has a picture. Of younger self and a green baby boy.

END.

/

 **Pairings:**

 **Garfield x Marvel Girl/Kitty Pryde/Rogue/Scarlet Witch/Blackfire/Boom-Boom/X-23/Psylocke/Polaris/?**

 **Storm x Wolverine**

 **Cyclops x Starfire**

 **Raven x ?(Gambit)?**

 **Nightcrawler x Amanda Sefton**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a faster way to get the storied faster in here! I'm so on fire, I don't care I get some sleep! Today is my first thanksgiving break and I make sure put all this work in update! Let's get the story started!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: X-Impulse**

It was dark and stormy in a town of Indiana, at a house in the suburbs. There lies a girl struggling in her sleep.

The girl was 15, white skin, brown hair with large bangs and ponytail, wears pink pajama shirt and shorts as she struggles in her sleep. She was dreaming of flying around the sky until she falls down. She screamed as the next thing she knew she was in the basement when she woke up. Turning on the lights were her parents.

"Kitty! Are you alright?" her mom asked as she hugs her crying daughter.

"Were you sleepwalking?" her dad asked worriedly.

"N-No, I fell...from the ceiling!" Kitty told them while burying herself onto her mother's chest, crying her tears out.

"Don't worry, it's all just a dream." her mom assured her while patting her back. But her husband looks up, looking shocked.

"I...I don't think it was a dream." he said as they all look up at the ceiling, shocked to see a blanket and pillow stuck on the roof of the basement.

/

At the Xavier Institute, Charles has summoned Jean and Garfield to Charles' office. The two teens were currently walking towards his office while Garfield yawns.

"Man, what could Professor X need us for, Jean?" He asked.

"Well whatever it is, it's probably either something important or something that you did." Jean replied while Gar snickered.

"Yeah, or not." Garfield said in annoying

They came and see the Professor in his computer. Wearing his Mutants Finder. "Jean, Garfield, the finder has found a mutant."

"Really? who is this person?" Jean question

"This person is Kitty Prdye, her ability to make herself go through any solid objects and others low gravity." Charles said

"So what we gonna do?" Garfield asked

"We going to get country to confess her parents to join us." Charles said

/

At the Blackbird, Garfield and Jean are still in their civies, along with Charles.

"I don't see why we can't bring Scott and Kurt along the ride." Garfield asked while leaning on his seat.

"Because I required you two because Jean, you can connect with the girl while I have a mission for you, Garfield." Charles states.

"Does this have to do with that other kid Cerebro later found out? The one in the foster home?" Jean asked.

"Yes, Lance Alvers. I want you to deal with the boy and see if he'll cooperate." Charles said while Garfield shrugs.

"Alright, at least it beats midterms." Garfield said as the Blackbird makes it's way to Kitty's home.

/

Soon while Jean and Charles deals with Kitty's parents, Garfield is on the look out for Lance Alvers. According to Charles, Lance has the X-Gene to cause vibrations through the ground. A potentially dangerous power but he hopes that this Lance is able to communicate. Right now he's at the school infiltrating as a student.

'Gotta find this Lance guy, but where is-' his thoughts were cut off when he bumps into a girl. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he was cut off when he saw the brown haired girl just walking passed him shyly. 'Wait, that girl...isn't she Kitty?'

Garfield follow her really quietly, and seeing getting her books from her locker. And seeing two girls dress like cheerleaders, one brown hair and one blonde hair. Both of them shoved Kitty in the locker and close in it tight.

"We closing for your Ace, just take a day off." Said the blonde hair girl

"Yeah, trying be in learning for once." Said the brown hair.

Garfield is angry at those two as he see them walked off. Kitty banging on the locker, saying "Let me out!". Garfield going to her locker and tried to open it.

"Don't worry I gonna open it." Garfield said

"Thank you so much! Ahhh!" Kitty said phase through the locker, fall on Garfield.

They open their eyes and see make them embarrassed, Garfield was on the ground while Kitty was on top of him.

"Uh...hi." Garfield said but Kitty immediately gets up and just runs away from him in panic "Hey wait!" he shouts but she got away.

However, his ears picked up a footstep as he turns around, noticing that no one's there and all he finds was a spray can.

"Huh, I know I thought I heard someone." he muttered. He gives a sigh as he puts a telepathic link to Jean that he founded Kitty. 'Hey Jean, Kitty's at her school.'

'I know that, just talked to her parents...well tried to.' Jean respond to him. 'Me and the Professor are heading down to the school right now.'

'Great, oh and don't startled her. I think she's new to the whole 'having powers' thing.' he advised her as he walk to where Kitty's direction is.

'So that girl can go through walls like some kind of ghost.' thought a brown haired teenager, looking to be 16, with chocolate eyes, white skin, wears a black t-shirt, brown sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves, blue ripped jeans and brown shoes. 'Interesting, that girl looks like she'll need some friends for people like me.'

/

At the back of the school, seeing students in their gym clothes. While Garfield and Jean was sitting on a bench. Now they spot her in her gym uniform.

"Prdye, you late." Said the coach.

"Sorry, I had some problems in of my locker." Kitty said

"Alright, you three go to the jump start, Prdye since you tardy you first." Said the coach.

Kitty goes to the jump start, she ran fast as she can, but she got tripped landed on four. She gets angry as she hit the ground.

"Oh kitty gets angry." Said the blonde hair as the brown one laugh.

Garfield and Lanes glare at those two.

"They really are nothing but idiotics!" Jean said

"Agree." Garfield said

Meanwhile at the top of the principal office, we see three teens.

The boys were trying to break into the Principal's office on the roof, but failed. When one of them was looking at Kitty, he decides to give her some help by causing a shockwave that made one of her tormentors to trip and fall.

"Was that an earthquake?!" Garfield exclaimed. He saw Kitty looking at the direction of the principal's office as she ran off to the student auditorium. He then glanced at who Kitty was looking at, seeing the brown haired boy 'Did that guy caused it? He might be Lance.' "Jean, go talk to Kitty. I'm going to investigate someone."

"Alright, Garfield." she said as she went to the auditorium to find Kitty, while Garfield go to Lance.

/

While Lance was on his way to follow Kitty, he is confronted by Garfield.

"What do you want?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Just want to know, you're the one who caused that little quake just now." Garfield asked.

"And what if I did?" Lance retorts. "Now if you excuse me, I got a girl to meet." he said but Garfield blocks his way.

"I don't know what your intentions are with her, but from the looks of thing I don't think she wants anything to do with you, Alvers." Garfield told him.

"Yeah right, what you going to do man hit me." Alvers said joked

"More like knocked out more than a answer." Garfield said with a glare

"You really think you gonna hit me!" Alvers said make a earthquake that ripped off the floor of Garfield standing.

"You little AHHH!" Garfield said falling down in the hole.

"Now that's take care of him, now for kitty." Alvers said walked off

When Alvers didn't know that Garfield was in a bird form. He landed on the floor, transform back into human and contact Jean.

"Jean, Kitty in danger, if Alvers get hand of her, we lose her." Garfield said

"Okay I go talk to her while you try to catch up with me." Jean said

"Gotcha!" Garfield said as he run to the place that Jean is.

/

Kitty stumbled in a room after phasing out of the auditorium. She was beginning to tripping out as she wonders what's going on with her life.

"What is happening to me?" Kitty asked herself.

"Kitty, are you alright?" asked Jean as she confronts her as Kitty straighten herself up.

"I'm fine, what are you? A friend of those cheerleaders?" she asked. "Cause I have no involvement in what happened to "Rar-Rar" Riley."

"No, and I know you didn't do that." Jean replied as Kitty scoffs.

"Well, you look like you could be her friend." she said stubbornly.

"Please, who'd be friends with bullies." spoke Garfield who appeared from the left of the stage. "Don't worry about those girls, cause when they reach adulthood their life will be down in the dumps."

"And Kitty, we know what's happening to you." Jean said

"You don't know about everything neither that creepy guy over there." Kitty said hold on the mask tightly.

"Who Avlers, don't worry about him it's all about you, and your amazing gifts." Garfield said

"I don't have any gifts, just a curse." Kitty said looked down in sadness.

"Only you let's it be, we want you to understand, together that we..." Jean said cut off by Kitty.

"Look I don't want any of this, it's hard which enough to be normal." Kitty said

"Kitty, I want you to watch us for a second, please." Jean said

Jean focuses on her powers by bringing the mask Kitty is holding towards her. It slowly levitates towards her as Kitty looks in shock.

"W-What?" Kitty gasped "H-How did you-"

"Now, check me out." Garfield said as Kitty watched him shrink down into a tiger cub.

'So cute.' Kitty thought, as she looks at the boy turned tiger cub in front of her as she felt Jean's hand "How did he do that?"

"The same as when you were phasing through walls." Jean states as Garfield changes back.

"Well I can change into anything I want. Well, living things actually." Garfield states. "No tricks, just the use of the X-Gene."

"But, but I'm not like you! T-This is a mistake, I'm nothing like you!" Kitty said in denial.

"Trust us, we know how you feel. You wake up one morning and found out you can do these...things. You're just scared, Kitty." Jean told her.

"Want me to turn into a tiger cub again?" Garfield asked seeing Kitty feeling more anxious around them.

"I...I don't believe you guys, this is a trick!" Kitty said

"No, I know you believe that you don't want your life to change. But I can have another powers I can read your thoughts." Jean said which Kitty was shocked.

"No! Stay outta my head, no!" Kitty said run out the place.

"Kitty, wait!" Jean said

"You have to say that to her." said Garfield

"Yeah, maybe I have say that when we were alone." Jean said rubbing her head.

"I though I got rid of you?" said a voice

Garfield and Jean turn around and see another then Alvers.

"You two make a big mistake of mess with her." Alvers said angry

"And what business do you have with her? She barely knew that you exist!" Garfield retorts as Lance grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm just going to give you a little warning, ya Justin Timberlake wannabe." Lance scowled as he throws Garfield onto a stack of boxes.

"Garfield!" Jean shouts as Lance turns her around to face her.

"Word of advice, Red. I'm the only friend this girl needs and tells her what's what. So why don't you and your little boy toy to back off!" Lance told her as he walks out of the auditorium.

After he left, Jean walks towards to Garfield to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Alright, now I want to deck that guy." Garfield respond as his eyes turned yellow for a flash second.

"Calm down Garfield, you don't want go on a rampage again." Jean said hug him to comfort.

Garfield calms down. "Thank Jean."

"No problem Garfield, I always be there with you." Jean said enjoy hugging him.

"Right now we need to find Kitty, where could she be right now?" Garfield asked

"Maybe she getting her books, the locker!" Jean said

"Let's go find here." Garfield said

/

But Garfield and Kitty couldn't find Kitty at her locker, as they were too late as Lance got to her first. The first thing they did was contact the professor.

"I see, this Lance fellow sounds trouble." The Professor states through the phone "You two must not let him bond with Kitty, we may not be able to reach her."

"We agree, but that Lance guy is using her for something else." Jean said wondering what could Lance be up to.

"Hold up. Earlier when Alvers made that earthquake, he and his cronies were on top of the principal's office building." Garfield states.

"At the same time this week is around midterms." Jean replied as her eyes widen in realization "You don't think-"

"We better hurry and save Kitty before she does something she regrets, or Lance will make her." Garfield told her "Professor, contact Kitty's parents. It's time to suit up."

/

Kitty didn't know what to think. After she runs away from those two guys, she finds herself with Lance who tells her a different story and how he's on the same page as her. She was hesitant by his words but too scared to go to someone else, she decided to follow him. But what was on her mind was that other boy with the redhead, the two sounded concerned.

"Alright Kitty, embrace it through that office." Lance told her as Kitty focuses as she phase through inside the office.

"Whoa, I did it!" Kitty cheered for herself as she rush into the entrance door to unlock it. Once she opens it Lance was there.

"See, I knew you can do it, Kitty." Lance told her. "Now we can-" suddenly a bird pecks him on the head as he shouts "Ow! Stupid bird!" he shouts as he swatted the bird away, but the bird changes into Garfield in his Morphias persona. "You!"

"Yep, me. Hi Kitty." Garfield waves at her "Kitty, come with me. This guy's bad news."

"I keep telling you to back away from her!" Lance scowls at him "I'm the one who she needs!"

"What, by breaking into the principal's office just to get some answers for midterms?" Morphias frowns.

"Hey, you don't know what kind of these the tests they are! Me and Kitty just needs something to pass." Lance blurts out as Morphias smirked as Kitty gasp.

"W-What? This was all about cheating? You were just using me!?" Kitty shouts at him.

"Hey, you'd do the same too with those powers of yours." Lance tells her.

"No! I would never do that you just using by your games!" Kitty said

"You tell him Kitty." Said a familiar voice.

They looked and see Jean wearing her X-men outfit, and Kitty's parents.

"Let go of my daughter!" Said Kitty's father ran to them

"Don't try old man!" Lance said unleash a earthquake.

The whole place start to shake and crumble, the ceiling parts start to fall down. Jean start to protect Kitty's parents.

"We going now Kitty." Lance said grabbed Kitty's arm.

"Let me go!" Kitty said struggling

"Let her go!" Garfield said turn into a kangaroo and kick Lance with his two feet, send Lance flying out of the building.

"Kitty, I'm sorry for pushing you, I'm not right of making choices but we are earning and so do you." Kitty's dad said

"Daddy." Kitty said few tears going down of her cheeks.

"Kitty! You got to phase through all of us out the school." Garfield said

"I can't!" Kitty said

"Yes you can, you just need to clams your mind." Garfield said

Kitty felt Garfield's hand softly touches hers. She felt that her mind is clearing as she focuses of getting her and everyone out of the building. Eventually the building crumbled but Kitty, her parents, Garfield and Jean all got out in time.

Kitty opens her eyes as she looks around that everyone's safe. "Wow, I like, totally did it!"

"Way to go, Kitty!" Garfield cheered.

"You did really good." Jean comments with a sigh.

"Yes Kitty, your powers are a gift." The Professor said as he wheeled in "And you've used it perfectly well."

"Mom, Daddy, these people they really want to help me, and I trust them." Kitty told them.

"Yes, and so do I." Mr. Pryde replied "And Professor, we have some things to talk about."

"Yes, so do I." Professor said, happy that they've gone through another new student at the Xavier Institute.

"Alright, looks like we got a new friend at the institute, huh Marvel Girl?" Garfield asked as Jean groans.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jean argued.

"Marvel Girl?" Kitty asked as she laughs. "That sounds, like totally corny." she said as she looks at Garfield's smiling face, as she blushed as she starts to think how cute his smile is.

/

The fire trucks and police are around the school. We see Lance away up top the hill, he was angry at Garfield of what he did.

"I so gonna put that freak in the center of the earth!" Lance said in anger

"Perhaps you want to get stronger." Said a voice

Lance look and see the principle Daekholme. "Who you suppose to be?"

"You gonna called me Principle Darkholme or called me another named." Principle Darkholme said change into Mystique which shocked Lance.

"What you want for me?" Lance asked

"I want you to have a perfect life than this, and I know what person gonna help you with your powers." Mystique said smile evilly

/

 **Kitty have join the team! And Lance had might find a memtor, what happened next on our heroes! Tune in next time! Sign out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Make sure you read careful and have fun!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Rogue Recruit**

In Meridian, Mississippi, it was night time. Two teenagers were just working on their homework. One of them appears to be a auburn haired girl of age 16. Her hair has white streak bangs over her face, pale skin, gray eyes with purple make up around them, and purple lips. She wore a green long sleeve blouse with a black halter top, black leather skirt, leggings and boots. Her name is Anna Marie.

"So what did you get for question four?" she asked the boy, having a Southern accent.

The black haired teen was only paying attention to her as he replied "Have I ever tell you how you look pretty, Anna?"

Anna giggled as she pat the boy's arm "Not this time, Jake. We have to study for the test."

"Then how about one quick session?" Jake asked while Anna sighed.

"Alright but we have five. Don't want the old man finding us not studying." she said.

Soon the two press their lips together as they started to make out. But then Jake felt like he was suffocating while kissing Anna's tongue. Soon he gasped as Anna felt something when she kissed Jake as she release her lips and screamed, then saw Jake falling on the floor, knocked out.

"OH MY GOD, JAKE!" Anna shouts as her parents burst through the door, shocked to find Jake on the floor.

"Oh my god, Anna, what happened!?" her mom asked as she held up the unconscious boy.

"I-I don't know, mama." Anna was in tears as the moment her father grabs her wrists he starts to shake causing him to fall down on the floor as well. "N-No! I-I didn't mean to!" she shouts as her mom tries to confront her, but she shoves her off when she walks out of the room, running away from her home.

/

On the top of the mansion we see two familiar persons which is Wolverine and Morphias wearing ninjas outfit. They going in the air vents.

"Be on your guard runt, she always take things seriously." Wolverine said

"You think I know, Storm will and always take seriously!" Morphias replied

On the outside of the vents, it's Storm was there and begin to use her powers. "Impressive, you two got through the defenses by using the air vents,but yaw won't get pass me!"

Suddenly they heard voice in the back, turn and see water coming towards them.

"Crawl for your life!" Morphias yelled

Too late, they caught in the water going towards the training room. Wolverine and Morpians coughing to get there breath.

"Man, that was new of her." Morphias said

"Oh, you don't know half of her." Wolverine said

Suddenly the roof bring out a laser, the floor bring out the slashes.

"Okay, I take the slashes and you take laser, got it!" Wolverine said bring out his claws

"I'm on it!" Morphias said

Morphias change into a large humanoid bear to take down the lasers while Wolverine take on the slashes. They are being monitored by Jean, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt along with the Professor.

"Wow, they're like totally owning this." Kitty said.

"What I'm concerned is how much damage they'll cause in this course." Scott said as he sweat drops.

"Wolverine, Morphias, I think it's time to halt." The Professor said as the training course in the Danger Room is over.

"You right Professor, come on Wolverine." Morphias said walked towards the control room.

"Hey! I start to have fun here." Wolverine grumble

Professor then see a red flashing button, he press it and a map appears in the screen. Showing Anna running in the forest, seeing her clothes torn.

"Everyone we have our kind in danger." Charles said

"What do you mean, Professor?" Scott asked as the Professor shows them a picture of a girl.

"Her name is Anna Marie from Meredian, Mississippi. It seems that her X-Gene has been detected." Xavier replied. "She has the power to absorb anyone through skin contact but makes them unconscious. It appears that in her mental state of panic she's on the run, making her a rogue."

"A rogue, huh?" Garfield said as he cross his arms "Since it's the weekend, we'll need the full team."

"Quite so, Garfield." Xavier replied "Assemble the team together and start the Blackbird. Anna's going to be a danger to herself more than she is to others."

/

Anna Marie was running through the forest until she trips and falls from a branch. Eventually she started crying as she felt pain on her mind. Memories of her boyfriend Jack came rushing through as she screams in agony of the pain.

'What's happening to me!?' she thought as she held her head.

/

At the Blackbird heading down to Mississippi, Morphias and Nightcrawler are at the pilot seat while Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Professor, Jean and Kitty are at their seats as Morphias teaches Nightcrawler how to pilot.

"You're really getting the hang of it, Kurt." Morphias states.

"Ja, just easy as making German biscuits." Nightcrawler replied.

"Don't get cocky, it took Scott a week to pilot after reading the manual five times." Morphias states.

"Hey, you gotta be prepared for anything." Cyclops said

"You got me there, dude!" Morphias said as he and Cyclops High five each other.

"Hey my friends, we here!" NightClawer said

They see a big river with trees on each sides, and finally a open field.

"Okay NightClawer, you can dive down easily and pull out the wheels." Morphias said

NightClawer did what it's told, parked the plane really hard do some tree breaking in half.

"I think I need more practice on the landing." NightClawer said as well others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how about we spilt up in groups so we find Anna." Garfield said

"Excellent idea, Garfield." Xavier said as Wolverine sniffs the air "Something the matter, James?"

"We're not the only ones after the rogue." Wolverine replied as he pops out his claws. "Runt, Furball, Shades and Cat are with me."

"Very well, me, Jean, and Storm will look up to the person Anna last absorbed." The Professor said as the group split off to their different missions.

/

In the woods sniffing out, was a large, shaggy man with long blond hair, blood shot eyes, fangs, and wears a brown shoulder padded coat with brown arm guards, black claws, cargo pants and brown boots. He is called Sabertooth as he sniffs around for prey.

"She's near." he said as he sniffs another scent which made him growl angrily "Howlett!"

"Focus on the mission, Sabertooth." spoke Mystique as she came in view to glare at her partner "This girl will be of good use for our war against humanity."

"But what about the X-Men, Wolverine!?" Sabertooth growled.

"Leave them to me. You just keep focusing on finding the rogue." Mystique said with a smirk.

/

In the woods in finding Anna, Wolverine went off on his own. So Morphias has the gang split up with Kitty going with Morphias to the north side while Cyclops and Nightcrawler partner up to look at the east side.

"I can't believe, like Wolverine ditch out on us." Kitty said. Her X-Men uniform is dark fullpody suit with a yellow pop collar, purple line going down in the middle, yellow gloves, belt and boots.

"Oh he'll come meet us. When he's like this that means that something or someone is out there looking for the rogue as well." Morphias states.

Kitty looks up at Morphias as she couldn't help but find him look cute 'Wow, from a different angle, he's not bad looking.' she thought with a dreamy smile 'I wonder if he's dating?'

"You okay Kitty, you seem red." Morphias said

"Oh...I fine...just warm that's all." Kitty said while put her hands up.

They about to moved, but they was caught a crying sound near by. They ran to the source, revealing to be Anna sitting on a rock, crying.

"Anna, it's that your name? We are here to help you." Morphias said walked to her.

"No! Go away, I'm a monster!" Anna said keep backing up from them.

"You not a monster, you just confused! You just like us, you can't control your powers." Kitty said

"And why I should trust you two!?" Anna asked

Morphias changes his skin color from tan to green, much to Anna's shock "I was born with green skin. My parents both perished when I was only 3 and years later the X-Men gave me a place where I can get help in controlling my powers more. Now I want to help others like you to help control their powers."

Anna looks at the green teenager and she hesitated to stand up, as suddenly rustle in the woods as Sabertooth jumps over and land in between them. He eyed on Anna with an animalistic growl.

"Finally found ya!" Sabertooth snarled with a smirk, scaring Anna.

"Like who is that?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, grab Anna and run!" Morphias told her as Kitty rush towards Anna as she phase through Sabertooth, grabs her gloved hand and runs away from the feral man as Morphias change into a tiger to pounce onto him.

"We meet again, fur ball!" Sabertooth said with a smirk

"Yeah, last time you buried me in mountains when I was thirteen. Now it's payback time you jerk!" Morphias said try to slash Sabertooth with his claws.

Sabortooth grabbed his paw and swing Morphias to a swing. Which Morphias change back into human, he landed on a branch which jumped off and turn into a gorilla.

Both of them collided there fist together challenge there strength, struggling to get a upper hand of winning.

"I see you been training for few years, furball!" Sabertooth said

"And I see that you still hadn't taken that bath." Morphias shot back as he transform into a cheetah and ran towards to his opponent. He slash Sabertooth on his side causing the feral mutant to growl in pain, but his wound quickly healed.

"You forget, kid. I have healing factor!" Sabertooth states.

"Creed!" shout Wolverine as he jumps on top of Sabertooth and stabs his claws on his back, causing Sabertooth to roar in pain. "Runt, go find the girl! She's in more danger!"

"On it!" Morphias replied as he change into a bird and flew up to the skies to find Anna and Kitty.

Kitty and Anna ran down to the woods. They kept running until suddenly a squirrel pops out in front of Kitty which startles her.

"ACK!" She screamed as she falls onto Anna, causing her face to get in contact with Anna's bare arm causing Kitty to be knocked out from the touch.

"N-No!" Anna whispers as the squirrel behind her turns into Mystique, as she grabs Anna from behind and gags her with chloroform. Anna struggles to get free but the effects from the gag causes her to get drowsy.

"Shh, sleep child." Mystique cooed as Anna is knocked out. She then lifts Anna over her shoulder "This was easy. Now I need is to get to the limo and head out of here."

"Put her down!" Morphias yelled transform back to human.

Mystique was now fear and shocked of seeing him, she begin to shake all over her body. Even remember of seeing him a baby and now turn into just like his father.

"I'm sorry to do this, Garfield." Mystique thought just she kick Morphias in the chin.

"Ow, man that woman sure kick more then a punch." Morphias said look mystique getting away. "Get back here!"

/

"Seems that boy is alright." Xavier said as he, Jean and Ororo walked out of the hospital. Jean and Ororo were disguised as nurses to check up on the boy, Jake, after he was unconscious. With Jean helping him to regain his conscious they asked for Anna Marie's parents but they didn't talk nor care about their daughter's whereabouts.

"Yeah, but it seems Anna's parents denies her after what happened to Jake." Ororo said as she sigh. Who knew that the girl's parents were fundamentalists and brands their daughter as not theirs.

'Jean! Professor!' Garfield's voice calls for them through a telepathic link.

'Garfield? What's wrong?' Jean asked worryingly.

'Me and Kitty founded Anna, but Sabertooth pops out of nowhere. Kitty's knocked out, and some blue woman knocked Anna out and is carrying her somewhere! I need back up.'

"Alright Morphias, NightClawer is on its way!" Xavier said nodded and contact NightClawer, as he teleport towards Morphias.

"Well she finally get to see both of hers." Ororo said

"I know, that's why she need to tell them sooner or later. Now come, we need to talked to Anna." Xavier said

/

Mystique threw Morphias down to another tree as it breaks. She felt guilty of hurting him, but she has to do anything to bring Anna to the Brotherhood. Suddenly she felt a kick on the back causing her to fall and drop Anna on the ground. Mystique turns around and sees Nightcrawler standing.

"Garfield, are jou alright?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yeah, that lady did a number on me." He replied as Cyclops runs down holding Kitty on his back.

'I...I can't fight them.' Mystique clench her fists as she transform into a raven as she flies away from the area.

"Oi! Comeback here!" Nightcrawler shouts at the flying bird.

"Let her go, we have Anna." Morphias states as he walks towards Anna, until she is suddenly grabbed by Sabertooth.

"Too slow, kid!" Sabertooth chuckled as he held Anna under his arm "Mystique may have failed to capture her, but I'm going to get paid top dollars for bringing her in."

Morphias growled as his eyes turned animalistic "Like hell I'm gonna let you take her!" he shouts as he transforms into a large monster, with a large mane, as his fists punches Sabertooth's face, causing the feral mutant to let go of the girl as Morphias changes back to grab her in a bridal carry. Sabertooth is instantly knocked down far from them.

"Way to go, Gar!" Nightcrawler cheered as Jean and Storm appeared to see Morphias holding Anna protectively.

"Careful Gar, her powers could absorb you by the slightest touch." Ororo warns him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Morphias replied, seeing that his hand is holding Anna's bareback and nothing effects him from being knocked out.

"I holding her, in the back so she won't touch me, let's go back home." Morphias said as he carried Anna on her back while the rest of them follow.

When Sabortooth woke up he now alone, sigh and got up. "Great now the boss get angry at me again!"

/

Anna waken up and looked around seeing in a big building.

"So you finally a wake, just take easy okay." Said a familiar voice

Anna look see Morphias in his human and wearing his normal attire.

"Where am I, What is this place?" Anna asked

"Don't panic, you're safe here at the Xavier Institute." Garfield assures her. "A safe place for mutants like us come to feel accepted and learn how to control our powers more."

"Mutant? Is that what I am?" Anna asked looking at her hands.

"Yes, and we want you to help you not to worry about your powers, Anna." spoke Xavier as he wheeled in.

"How can you help? With these powers, I've had Jake in a coma, and my own parents probably don't want me." Anna said as she held her knees close to her chest.

"Your powers are not a curse, Anna." Garfield told her "You can use your powers for good by helping people as well as defending yourself from danger. This place will give you as much protection from those like Sabertooth." he holds up a box for Rogue to hand her. When she opens it its reveals two brown leather gloves "Here, thought you would need these to help you prevent from being touched."

Anna grabbed the gloves and put it on, she start to like them. "That would do the trick."

"So what you say Anna, want to be a X-men and help people who need protection." Xavier said

Anna looked at her gloves, when they saw her all they ever do is help her and find a home. And looked at Garfield seeing his smile of happy, he did save her and beat down any in his path. Being in a team makes more happy and accept. "Sure I see why not."

"Welcome to your new family, Anna!" Garfield said with a big smile.

/

 **Well there's another girl got our interest to our green mutant! Make sure you guys review, favorite, or follow! So sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my fourth chapter! I might do two chapter each time in one day to increase my timing! So enjoy your reading. Remember to Favorite, Follow, or Review at the end.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: Mutant Crush**

Over at a Texas State Fair, a monster truck rally is taking place. There are many monster trucks around as the announcer calls for it's star attraction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give your hands up for our main star: Fred "The Blob" Dukes!" he announced.

Standing between the heavy monster trucks is a large, teenage boy with a blond mohawk, black eyes, white skin, and wears a white shoulder padded unitard as he grab some chains from the trucks. Once the trucks starts revving up, he pulls them to crash together while Fred jumps up to stand between the collided cars.

The crowd cheered for the boy, impressed by his strength. But then Fred trips and falls on the ground. The cheers change from gasps to laughter. Fred didn't like them laughing as he growled. One particular member of the crowd wasn't laughing as Principal Darkholme is seen watching with a smirk of her strength. However there are three others who aren't laughing.

Garfield, James, and Jean are there observing the boy. "Wow, this guy's strong." Garfield states.

"Garfield, his X-Gene is make him strong that crush anything with his bare hands." James said

"I feel bad for him of people just laughing at him just a trips." Jean said

"We need to talk to him to join us, but how we gonna get in the locker room?" Garfield asked

"Either you turn into a mice to get or James teleport cause I not gonna get in a boys locker room." Jean said

"Rock paper scissors, go!" Garfield said as James nodded

"1...2...3!" Garfield/James said as James wins the game.

"Great." Garfield muttering seeing James victory dance.

/

The three went through the hallway to go to Fred Duke's locker room, but then they hear a voice that James Howlett knew too well.

"Trust me, Mr. Dukes. I can give you an offer more than this back water town." spoke the woman as James spotted who she is as Fred closes the door.

"Principal Darkholme?" Garfield muttered as James walks out. "Yo, Logan 2, where are you going?"

"We're going back to the Blackbird." he said "The boy has no interests of us."

"What was that about?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know." Jean replied as they both follow their mentor.

The next day, Garfield is seen walking in class with Anna, who now goes by the name Rogue. The reason is that she wants to go by a name that fits her, so Rogue would be more fitting for her.

"So how did it go with this Fred fella?" Rogue asked Garfield as they enter in their drama class.

"Oh it was going great, but for some reason Principal Darkholme was there talking to Fred and Mr. Howlett told us to leave." Garfield replied with a sigh "It was really strange, but from what I hear Fred's now a student here in our school."

"Ain't that suspicious." Rogue said as they get to their seats. Rogue sits behind Garfield as Paul, a friend of Scott, asks the dirty blond.

"Hey Logan, you know where Scott is?" Paul asked.

"He's on sick day." Garfield replied. Though in truth the Professor has Scott to have him along with Ororo to find another mutant.

"Alright class, for this drama exercise you will be doing a scene with your partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen a partner I'll be pairing you all." the drama teacher told them as he pass down each of the students and telling them each of their roles "Garfield and...Rogue, you two will be doing the romantic scene from Romeo and Juliet. The kiss scene." he states causing the two to have their eyes widen.

"What!?" They both asked.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"Um, there's no problem, sir." Garfield replied. 'Is this payback for that whoopee cushion prank last week, Mr. Belvedere?' he thought. He didn't mind the scene is just that he wondered if he had to kiss Rogue, which would lead to 1) knocking him out and 2) it's his first kiss and he has no experience with girls other than hanging out with Jean all the time.

"Maybe, but would you do it cause one I'm the teacher or you be out of school in a whole week!" The teacher shout

"You so gonna enjoy that don't you two." Paul said joked which he got smack in the face by Rouge.

"Shut it or I will!" Rouge said in angry

"Yes ma'am!" Paul said in fear

"Now class it's almost over, just do you want in your scene." The teacher said begin reading the book of Remo and Juliet

/

"So they're somewhere around here, in this neighborhood, Professor?" Cyclops asked as he and Storm in their uniform looks around for the two mutants, in New Jersey.

"Yes, Scott. Kory and Komi Andreas, two sisters who has the X-Gene that can shoot solar flares." Charles replied through the comlink.

"This neighborhood has very few populated areas." Storm states.

"Abandoned, this neighborhood is scheduled to be tear down for a much more better community." Cyclops replied as he looks around. He then noticed someone sitting on the steps of one of the houses.

It was a girl about his age. Long red hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and a slim figure. She wears a purple top that shows her midriff, black short-shorts, and sandals.

"Is that her?" Cyclops asked pointing at the girl. She noticed him and gasp, as she ran down to the house inside. "Hey, wait!"

/

At the cafeteria, Garfield and Rogue were giving an awkward atmosphere as they sit at their table along with Jean, Kitty, and Kurt. The three looked at the two in confusion, as Jean spoke up.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Jean asked.

"We...in a play." Garfield said

" It just a play, what is it big deal?" Kurt asked which make those two turn red.

"In...the final scene of...Romeo and Juliet... Me and Garfield have to...kiss." Rouge said makes both girls shocked.

"WHAT!?" Kitty/Jean shouted

"Me and Garfield have to kiss in the final scene of Romeo and Juliet. You two okay?" Rouge asked of seeing the mutant girls.

"What's zhe big deal about it?" Kurt asked.

"It'll be my first kiss." Garfield replied.

"You've never kissed a girl before?" Kurt asked in shock, only to be nudged by Jean. "Hey!"

"You two are really, like gonna kiss?" Kitty asked nervously.

"It's not like we'll be dating after that. I mean, it's just a play, right Rogue?" Garfield asked the stripe haired goth.

"Yeah, sure." Rogue said as she couldn't help but feel killing intent somewhere on the table. Then she saw Fred Dukes coming out of the cafeteria with a tray full of food "So is that Fred Dukes guy?"

"Yeah, that's him." Garfield replied.

"Wow, he's so like, big." Kitty comments as she saw him heading down to the table where Lance and Tolanski is.

"Well I met him earlier and he seems nice." Jean replied. "I hope that we may convince him to join the Institute."

"Yeah, that'll be..." Garfield didn't finish as they hear a thud. Some guy, Duncan Matthews, thought it would be funny if he trips Fred to have his food splattered on the floor. "That can't be good." he said as everyone except Garfield and his friends laughs at Fred, which made him angry.

Eventually Lance picks up the cheeseburger Fred dropped and threw it at Duncan, and eventually someone shouted "Food Fight!" as everyone starts to throw their food at everyone.

"Well that's surprised, start a Food Fight in the this hour!" Garfield said Jean pull him down under the table.

Garfield and his friends are under the table so they won't get hit by foods. They see Fred going out the cafeteria and go outside. So the X-Men crawl to each tables until they finally reached the exit.

/

Fred was about to walked away from school, until he stop by Garfield

"Fred wait!" Garfield shouted

"Just leave me alone." Fred said keep walking

"We just want to have a talk that's all." Garfield said grabbed his shoulder.

Suddenly Fred grabbed Garfield by the throat, begin to lifted him in the air,much the everyone shocked.

"I said...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fred said just punches Garfield in the chest.

Garfield send flying to the school's wall, make a big crack while Garfield fall down on the ground.

"Garfield!" his friends walk to his aid as Kurt and Kitty help him up.

"So much for aid." Garfield grumbled.

"Maybe, I should talk to him. You know, give him a more friendly approach." Jean said.

"You sure, Jean? I have your back when something happens." Garfield replied.

"I'll be fine, but thanks." Jean said as she walks towards Fred to talk to him.

"I don't know about this." Rogue states as she cross her arms.

/

Meanwhile in New Jersey, Cyclops and Storm followed the girl in the run down apartment. They have noticed some scorch marks all over as they both sneak in.

"Geez, so much mold around here." Cyclops whispered as they hear yelling, then something crash down on the floor above them.

"Upstairs, go." Storm said as they rush up the stairs as they hear arguing.

"Useless sister!" shout another girl as the two X-Men stop. "I can't believe that you got yourself spotted, Kori!"

"I'm sorry, Komi." the girl, Kori, looks at her older sister while rubbing her cheek. The girl with long black hair, tanned skin, purple eyes, and wears a black crop top, short skirt and black boots stares at Kori with a glare.

"Do you want people to take us away? Do you want to be separated?" Komi growled as she grabs Kori by the arm as her hand heated up, making Kori wince in pain. "DO YOU!?"

"Hey! Leave her alone, she don't know we looking at her!" Scott said ready to fired her, but Storm held up her arm to stop him.

"And who are you two, trying to kill us!" Komi said in angry

"We are the X-men, and we here to make both of you a choice." Storm said

"Wh.. What kind of choice?" Kori asked rubbing her arm.

"To have a better life, become a X-men to protect your people and humanity." Storm said

"Really a better life than this?" Kori asked with hope

"Yes, how about you two want a better home." Storm said

"Yes, please sister please!" Kori begged hold Komi's arm

"Okay fine, and don't try to betray us least is be better than this dump." Komi said

/

Fred was all alone as he was sitting underneath the bleachers. He was upset about what happened at lunch and he was still angry until he saw Jean confront him.

"Fred, are you alright?" Jean asked him in concern.

"What do you want?" Fred asked her.

"Look, I'm for what happened at lunch today, Duncan can be such a pigheaded j***." Jean said sitting beside Fred. "You can't let others get to you like that."

"Yeah, well whenever the others laugh at me, I just snapped." Fred states rubbing his temple.

"I know how you feel, but you need to control yourself, Fred." Jean told him "You could get training."

"Really? Yeah, right." Fred snorted.

"Watch this." Jean demonstrates as she lifts up a thrown can on the sidewalk as she levitates it towards a trash can. Fred was astonished by what Jean can do.

"Whoa, you can do anything you want with that power." Fred states.

"No Fred, what you need to do is to learn how to control your powers to use them for good." she states "I'm from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, and there you can learn how to control your powers for the better." suddenly she hears honking at the street as she saw Garfield driving his car along with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.

"Hey Jean, you need a ride?" Garfield asked.

"Coming!" she replied as she walks towards the car after saying to Fred. "Think about it, alright?" she said as she head to the car, not noticing the picture she dropped.

Fred picks up the picture and frowns, it was a picture of Jean and Garfield which makes him jealous.

/

They go back to the mansion, walked inside and see the professor, Ororo, Scott, and two new girls.

"It's good to see you all here, welcome the new people. Komi and Kori Anders." Xavier said introduce them

"Hello new friends, it's good to see you all!" Kori said

Komi got locked on Garfield, now she has a smirk. 'Well hot can't dame, he's hot!'

"It's nice to meet you two." Jean said as she noticed the look Komi is giving towards Garfield and did not like that look. "I'm sure Scott and Ms. Munroe can show you girls around."

"Wonderful! Come Friend Scott, show me around the Institute!" Kori said as she pulls Scott around the house.

"Why don't you show me around, cutie?" Komi asked as she looks at Garfield.

"Sorry, but he's doing homework with me." Rogue grabs Garfield and pulls him to upstairs to his room. "We got rehearse this play!"

"Oh um, okay." Garfield said as they both blushed.

"Wonder what that was about? Don't tell me he's taken already." Komi asked.

"Oh, he's still single." Kurt said which makes Komi smirk.

"Good." Komi said as she heads down upstairs to find her room. Kitty and Jean only send Kurt their glares.

"Vhat?" He asked them, not realizing that he just keeps feeding the fire.

"Man, how do people talk like this?" Rogue asked while reading her lines.

"I know, right?" Garfield replied "Let's just go over our lines already."

"Oh Romeo, why we have to be in different sides. How we be in this far from our family, what we do?" Rouge asked pretend to be Juliet

"We be far from there, start a new life in a peaceful town of respectful people. Start a new family of no hatred or anger, that's our dream together." Garfield said pretend to be Romeo

"But what of our fathers to search for us? What will they do if they caught us thy?"

"Then we shall..." Garfield was reading the part where they have to kiss as he gulps "We shall hide from them." he said as he looks at Rose in the eyes as Rogue did the same with his eyes. The two were starring for a while until the door opens.

"Garfield, I'm wondering if you want to go hit the arca-" Kurt stopped when he saw Garfield and Rogue up close together up close. "Sorry, my bad." he said as he close the door.

"..."

"So you want to continue?" Garfield asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry right now." Rogue replied as the two agreed to get some snacks from the kitchen.

The next day at school seems going well as everyone was going home after school. Garfield and Rogue just head out from the auditorium from practice for the week as they're heading down to the car.

"So when's Kori and Komi getting registered for school?" Rogue asked.

"Tomorrow. As of now it's training day so Komi, Kori, Scott, Kitty, and Kurt are at the Institute training. Wonder where Jean went?" Garfield replied as he suddenly felt the Professor's voice in his head.

'Garfield, Jean's in trouble!' Charles informs him as Garfield stopped.

Garfield froze after hearing this, as he listens to the details as he turn to Rogue "Jean's in trouble."

"What? How do you know?" she asked.

"The professor just contacted me. Tim to suit up!" Garfield said as he and Rogue head down to the car.

At the Institute Garfield now suit up as Morphias rush inside the Cerebro room along with Rogue, who's suit up in a navy blue bodysuit with a metal green bust plate, two X-shoulder guards, her brown gloves, X-belt, and black knee guarded boots as they met up with Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Cyclops, and the two Andreas sisters.

"Where's Jean?" Garfield asked.

"It appears that she has been captured by The Blob. She's somewhere around this area." Charles said pointing at the map to where Jean is "It is up to you X-Men to find Jean."

"Why not us, Professor?" Komi demands.

"I'm sorry, Komi. You and your sister aren't ready for the outfield without your training." Charles states.

"We understand, professor." Kori said understandably, however Komi thinks the opposite.

"Come on, X-Men, we're going to find Jean!" Morphias said as he, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Cyclops head out to find Jean and Blob.

/

The area near the mountains, we see Jean all tie up and down to the ground. And the other is a big guy, wear a ripped brown jacket with black shirt underneath, has on blue jeans, and black boots. This is Fred aka Blob the strongest.

"Just let me go! We just friends Fred." Jean said keep struggling

"I want to be more than that, just give me a chance." Blob said held up flowers

"Let her go!" Said a familiar voice

POW! Blob got hit in the face, make him fly to the ground hard. The one who punch him is Morphias, as the rest of them came in.

"Let her go, Blob." Morphias orders as Blob glares at him and the X-Men.

You..." Blob grips his fist as he charge at Morphias to deliver a punch. Suddenly Nightcrawler was on his back covering his eyes. "Hey!"

"Can't see!" Nightcrawler said as he felt Blob's large hand and throws him away. Lucky for Nightcrawler he teleported out of there. Blob opens his eyes to see Shadowcat and Wolverine cutting the rope for Jean.

"Grr, so much of being my friend!" Blob shouts as Morphias, Rogue, and Cyclops blocks his way as Cyclops blasts Blob with his optic blast to back him away.

"Rogue, absorb his strength." Morphias said as he transform into a gorilla. "That way, he'll be weaken."

"Ahright, but if I act like food for brains, Ah'm blaming you." Rogue states as she ran towards and went behind Fred. She took her glove off to contact his skin, as she absorbs a bit of his strength as Blob grunts. Rogue delivers a kick on his back, causing the Blob to fall far as the gorilla charges in to deliver a punch to the face.

Blob was now crash down in the ground, and leaving a big hole. "Uhh..."

"That's what happens if you mess with our friends!" Morphias said transform back to human.

"Man that's one heck of a teamwork." Kurt said as others nodded in shocked.

"Alright everyone lets go home." Morphias said as they leave.

"You pay for this Logan." Blob said in anger

/

Komi was just finished unpacking as she's in her room that she's rooming with Kori. Suddenly the window opens as she felt a breeze, as she looks and saw a crow standing on the window as it flew back.

"What was that about?" Komi asked as she noticed a letter dropped on the floor "Hmm, what do we have here?" she said as she picks up the letter and reads it.

'They won't give you what you truly desire, but we see opportunity for you.'

"Interesting." Komi said as she spotted the crow changing back into a certain blue woman at the forest.

 **/**

 **Looks like the Fire Girls join the club for mutants! Wonder what's gonna happen to Blob? Why Komi acting more...fiercely? And with the crow? Tune in next time! Sign out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's fifth chapter! I'm going to make another one fast I can! Here's goes the story!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Speed and Spyke**

The X-Men are preparing for the next Danger Room training. As they are preparing up Garfield is with Scott and Kurt talking about what happened at the play.

"So, did you and Rogue...?" Scott trailed off as Garfield finishes.

"We passed, but we didn't actually kiss." he states.

"Vhat? How did you two do it?" Kurt asked.

"Well..." Garfield thought back on what happened at the day of the play.

 _Flashback._

 _"Oh dearest Romeo, I love thee." Rogue said while pretending to be Juliet in the rehearsal exercise._

 _"I loveth thee too, Juliet." Garfield replied pretending to be Romeo._

 _The two lean over as their faces are getting closer. Then Rogue holds up her notebook to block the view, as she pecks Garfield on the nose. As she place the notebook down as the two separated._

 _"Genius!" the drama teacher said "Averting the trope of a classic, A plus for both of you all!"_

 _Flashback Ends._

"A notebook?" Scott asked as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, guess me and Rogue did the play really well." Garfield replied.

"Alright runts, quick your small talk and it's time for your training session!" Wolverine said as he walks up "Since Storm's out watching her nephew's basketball game, we're going to do a little game of football while avoiding all the traps. Starfire and Blackfire, sine you two are new you'll pick teams."

Kori and Komi aka Star and Black fire has been finally be in the X men. They had similar powers so they have similar outfits.

They wearing a black bodysuit with a X symbol on their chest with their color is Kori's pink/ Komi's purple. Star shape shoulder pads with their own colors. Long boots and gloves with gems so they control their flare. Has on domino mask with their own color.

"I pick Friend Jean, Kitty, and Scott." Starfire said

"Well I pick Kurt, Rogue, and Morphias." Blackfire said

"Alright." Wolverine threw the ball at Blackfire as he announced "Game on!"

The room change into a wide space flat floor as many hidden buttons on the floor glowed.

"Alright, hut!" Blackfire threw the ball at Morphias who ran down to the goal, as he sets up a trap that causes two stun lasers shooting at him.

"Lasers!?" Morphias cried out as he change into a wolf, dodging a trap door and a few lasers.

"Like, isn't that overkill?" Kitty asked.

"It's Wolverine we're talking about." Jean respond as she uses her telekinesis to snatch the ball from the green wolf's teeth. "Got it." she said as she press a button on the floor, causing bolos to shoot down and trap her "Ah! Kitty, grab the ball!"

"Got it." Kitty said but the ball was snatched by Blackfire who flew towards the goal using her black solar flare powers to reach for the goal.

Starfire was in the way as Blackfire smirk and knocks her sister out of the way, throwing the ball to the goal.

"Woohoo! My team is victorious!" Blackfire cheered for herself.

"Star, are you alright?" Cyclops asked as he helps Starfire up.

"Yes, thank you, Friend Scott." Starfire replied.

So blackfire do a serve, when Kitty press the button a appears a couple of lasers appears and start shooting at Blackfire's group.

"Do he always train you guys like this?!" Rouge asked dodged a laser.

"Well he got us beginning, we just getting started!" Morphias said hit a laser.

Nightcrawler poofs repeatedly to avoid the stun lasers "I'm open! I'm open!" he said not noticing that he set off a spring trap causing him to fall up. He teleported to avoid hitting the roof, but he teleported to Rogue as the two ended up headbutting each other causing a spark appeared from impact.

"Ow! Kurt!" Rogue yelled at the blue mutant.

"Sorry, my bad." Nightcrawler respond, rubbing his head "I think you've absorb a bit out of me."

"Really?" Rogue saw Kitty steal the ball from Blackfire through phasing as she head down to the goal. Eventually Rogue teleports and snatched the ball from the brunette as she teleports to the goal.

"The winner, Team Blackfire." Wolverine announced "Runt and Red, report to Chuck's office. He's gonna need you two for another recruitment."

"Another recruitment? Sweet." Morphias said.

"Hmm, I would like to join." Blackfire said as she watch Jean follow Morphias to the exit.

Garifeld and Jean are at the Professor's office to discuss about the latest recruit.

"So who are we going to recruit now, Professor?" Garfield asked.

"His name is Evan Daniels, he is Ororo's nephew in New York who's x-gene has been discovered. He can grow spikes from his body that he can projectile from." Charles explained. "I need you and Jean to try and convince Evan to learn better use and control of his powers."

"Okay, it be nice to have him here cause he really fun of sports." Morphias said

"Let's find Ororo to tell her news about Evan." Jean said dragged him to the jet.

/

We see a school that many people coming out, and so does the two people. One is Ororo and other is Evan.

Evan is a African American, blond sharp hair, brown eyes. Wearing his basketball uniform, while carrying his bag.

"I proud of you Evan." Ororo said

"Hey, thanks Auntie O. Glad that you can make it to the game." Evan replied.

"Certaintly that I can't miss my favorite nephew's basketball game." Ororo replied as she hugs her nephew "By the way, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Auntie O. Why did you ask?" He asked her.

"I saw what happened after you fell. Do you know what we've talked about lately and I'm worried about you." she told him.

"Can we discuss this later? You know my folks are going to have a cook out after this." Evan said as he leaves the locker room. Ororo sigh as she follows her nephew.

However, unknown to them they are being watched by a teenage boy, with white hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and wears a dark red shirt and jeans, with blue sneakers on.

"Enjoy your glory while it lasts, Daniels. Cause your luck will be up." he said as a whoosh sound as a white blur is last seen out of the locker room.

/

The next day Garfield and Jean are now at New York City in the X-Van. They saw a lot of sites and buildings which makes Garfield look in awe.

"Cool, I can see Stark Tower over there." Garfield states.

"Gar, we're from Westchester. You've been in and out of New York for quite some time now." Jean respond.

"I know, do you think we'll be able to see that rumored wall crawler swinging around here?" Garfield asked.

"I think it's just a rumor." Jean said, though she doubts that this "Spider-Man" maybe a mutant which Charles would've noticed by now. "Okay, I think we're here."

"Okay, how about we spilt up, you go find Ororo and I find Evan." Garfield said

"Sure I can do that!" Jean said

They go to school separated to find them, has some really hard time in the school.

"Huh, how can I find that dude...Ouch." Garfield said bump into someone. "Sorry about that."

"Hey no problem, I didn't see you before." Said a teen.

This teen is a white boy, brown hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a blue T shirt with long white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"No worries man, the names is Garfield Logan." Garfield said held up his hand.

"Peter Parker, you need any help." Peter said shake his hand.

"I'm looking for Evan Daniels." Garfield said "He's a relative of a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah, he's probably on his way to the locker, around the corner." Peter said as he explains the directions to Evan's locker.

"Thanks man." Garfield said as he head down his way to find Evan. Once he makes to his destination, he watch as Evan finds his wallet empty.

"Oh man, I got jacked again." Evan said seeing his wallet has been empty. Garfield was about to confront him but someone beat him to it.

"Yo Evs, seems that you're a bit cash short." said Pietro surprising Evan.

"Where did you come from?!" Evan asked.

"That's the question you should be asking at the court." Pietro replied as he went ran on the other side.

'Another mutant?' Garfield thought as he watch closely at Evan and this other guy. From hearing the conversation, they appear to be rivals of some sort.

"Look, if you want to catch this guy who's been robbing you, just set him up a trap." Pietro suggests as he hands Evans a few bucks to him "You're gonna need some bait."

"Thanks man, I'll keep that in mind." Evans said as he walks off, not noticing Pietro smirking at him which makes Garfield look a bit worried.

"Keep that in mind that you'll never catch me, Daniels." Pietro states as he ran fast to the exit of the school.

'This doesn't sound good. I should meet Evan after school so we can talk.' Garfield thought as he walk the other way.

/

At Evan's home Garfield and Jean are discussing with Evan, who along with his parents and his aunt Ororo are talking about Evan's opportunity to join the Institute.

"Well, that explains why you keep coming home with your shirt full of holes." Mrs. Daniels comments.

"Man, you never give up on that, Auntie O." Evan states.

"That's because she loves you and is worried about you, Evan." Jean replied. "We're all worried about you."

"She is right, Evan. You may not have possessed the same mutant gene as I did, but we knew that it could pop up in future generations." Ororo states.

"Yeah, just think of having your own cool powers." Garfield said but Evan didn't agree.

"Oh yeah? Well show me what kind of 'cool' powers do you got, blondie?" Evan argued.

"Evan!" his mom scolds her son.

"Sorry, mom."

"No, it's cool. Check this out." Garfield then shows his transformation as he turns into a basil hound. This surprises Evan and his parents in seeing the boy turn into a dog as he change back "See, all it takes is good practice."

"Whatever man, I like it here at home. I'm not going to some home for the circus freaks." Evan scowled as he walks upstairs despite his mom's protest.

"We're sorry about our son, Evan can be a bit stubborn." Mr. Daniels apologized.

"It's cool, Mr. Daniels. We've dealt with others that are in denial of their powers. He'll come around." Garfield states.

"I don't think he'll come back down, he just left from the window." Jean told them.

"*Sigh* he do this when he was way off angry."

"We need to get him to our home or we might lose him to the guy in that school." Garfield said

"What "guy" Garfield?" Ororo asked

"The person in the school, probably he must a mutant." Garfield answered

"I think he might go to the place of that person." Jean said

"We need to follow him, make sure he not made a mistake." Ororo said

"Alright, let's do this!" Garfield said

/

Evan is currently inside the school at night, as he prepares to trap the thief.

"Alright, time to catch a thief." Evan said as he grew his spikes.

He then felt a gust of wind in the school, which lead him confused. Then all of a sudden all of the combo locks in the lockers starts turning on itself as they all opened with a tornado of books, paper and sneakers surrounding Evan.

"What the heck!?" Evan asked in shock "Alright, if that's how you wanna play!" he shoots long spikes to cage himself in to block all the spinning books, papers, and sneakers as the gust of wind stops.

"What's up, Daniels?" asked Pietro, who's wearing a mint and green bodysuit with white shoulder pads, chest armor, and white knee padded boots.

"Pietro!?" Evan said in shock.

"Call me Quicksilver. Like the outfit? Made it myself, took a quarter second." Pietro states mockingly as he push Evans around.

"You got powers?!" Evan asked.

"Well duh! And as for why I'm doing this?" Quicksilver dodges Evan's attack as he pins him on the floor "I'm doing it for kicks, need to entertain myself. Now if you excuse me, the police shall arrive soon so can you be the scapegoat for me?" he asked as Evan shoots him with a quill which Quicksilver dodges "Just remember Evan, I'm better than you." he said as he snatch up some bags, and run off out of the school building.

"Why I listen to that good for nothing." Evan said as he heard noises outsides. "Great, now I'm in trouble."

"And I know you make mistakes, and you can change it." Morphias called out

Evan turn and see Morphias and Jean coming in. "What you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you out of here." Morphias said

"And why you guys help me, I just talk trash at you guys." Evan said put his head down.

"Look, we all say stuff that we didn't mean. So are you coming with us or find yourself behind bars?" Morphias asked as he offers Evans his hand.

"Let's go." Evans said as he, Morphias, and Jean escape before the police gets in the school.

"Thanks for the save, dudes." Evan said as they're far from the school.

"No problem, Evan. But who was that guy?" Jean asked.

"Pietro Maximoff, but he calls himself Quicksilver." Evan said which got Morphias to perk at the last name of the silver haired boy.

'Maximoff? Why do I know someone with that name?' Morphias thought but put that mental note aside "Alright Evan, now that we have a name, we're gonna need time and planning before he strikes again."

"But we should find him now and-"

"Repeat the debacle like last time? Look Evan, I know that you want the guy but that's not the way to get him. How about we cut you a deal, if you come with us to the Institute and give it a shot, we can help you find Quicksilver and take him down." Morphias offers Evan who only cross his arms.

"Like I have a choice?" Evan asked stubbornly.

"You always have a choice." Morphias said as Evan thought about his choices, as he turns around and shake Morphias' hand.

"Alright, you got a deal." Evan said as he shakes the changeling's hand.

/

At Bayville High in the principal's office, where the members of the Brotherhood are waiting at the office where Principal Darkholmes is speaking to her benefactor.

In her office, Principal Darkholmes is watching a hologram of Quicksilver as a large, dark figure hides in the shadows.

"Hmm, he does have potential." Principal Darkholmes states.

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on him for quite some time, as well as Evan Daniels who's been a rival to him." the dark figure, Magneto, states as he shows a holographic image of Even to Darkholmes. "But there is one obstacle that goes in between them."

"Obstacle?" Darkholme asked as suddenly a hologram of Morphias shows up much to her shock.

"This mutant is much to our problems, if he ever try get our way again. He will meet his end." Magneto said

"I...I...understand, Magneto, sign out." Darkholme said turn off the communication.

She put her hands to her face, why have to be her son of all people. Seeing a tear drop to the ground. "Garfield, please be careful of being in that group for me."

 **/**

 **Well looks like this getting interesting, tune in next chapter! Sign out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is second chapter of the day! Have a great reading for today and tomorrow might quickly as possible! Here'sgoes the story!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: Speed and Spyke pt. 2**

The next morning at the Xavier Institute, the students along with the Professor and their instructors are having breakfast. It was the weekend for them and everyone except Evan is down at the dining hall.

"So like, where's the new guy?" Kitty asked.

"Mr. Daniels is still resting. Each of you will get a chance to meet him soon." Charles replied.

"Oh I cannot wait to welcome our new friend to the Institute of the Gifted." Kori said as she puts mustard on her waffles.

"Um, why is she-?" Rogue asked but Komi cuts her off.

"It's a habit. She likes mustard on everything." Komi said annoyingly as she focus on Garfield.

"So do you know who could be stealing from the lockers?" Scott asked Garfield.

"Evan mentions this guy name Pietro, who goes by the name Quicksilver. I think he's a speedster mutant." Garfield replied.

"When his speed, he can go anywhere in slow paste." Jean added

"Man, why can't have that power whether have these powers." Scott said fix his shades.

"I think you look perfect, Friend Scott." Kori said

"Thanks...i need that." Scott said little blush.

"What's taking him so long?" Kitty asked

"I right here!" Evan said came in.

"It's nice of you to join us, Evan." Ororo states as Evan sits next to Kurt.

"Yeah well I'm gonna need an appetite if I want to get back Pietro." Evan said which concerns not only his aunt but Garfield and Charles.

"Uh say, Evan, the professor has enrolled you to Bayville High so I know a basketball coach that would be interested in you in the court." Garfield states.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Evan said while eating his breakfast.

"I'm telling you, Chuck. The boy is driven to one thing, getting payback." James said as he, Garfield, Scott Ororo and Jean are in Charle's office.

"I know he want payback from him, he just need to learn that payback isn't right." Charles said

"How we do that, he might be stubborn, also he can't listening to us. I really worried about him." Garfield said

"Maybe I should check on him, just in cast." Ororo said leave the room.

"How about we find that Quicksilver before Evan did?" Jean asked

"We got no clue what he is." Scott said

They heard Ororo scream, they went to see her. She in Evan room, realized he was nowhere and the window was open.

"He's gone, you all need to find him." Charles said

/

The X-Men search for Evan as he is somewhere around Bayville while riding his skateboard. When he pass by a store with multiple tvs he hears a news anchorwoman name Betty Grant reporting.

"A strang strings of robberies in the Manhattan area has the police on edge to find this mystery thief." Betty said "Witnesses say that they always feel a gush of wind and hear a woosh sound and cameras always picks up weird blue blurs on the date of the robberies."

'Quicksilver.' Evan thought as he head down to the subway station 'Next stop, Manhattan.'

"Did you guys find out anything?" Garfield asked through comlink while flying up in the sky.

"He's not at the park." Scott said.

"He's not at the mall." Kitty replied.

"He's probably in Manhattan." Wolverine suggests "The news finds out about a string of robberies and it pinpoints to Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What do you know about Sonic, James?" Garfield asked in confusion.

"What, can't I get with the times, runt." Wolverine asked as Garfield snort at his remark.

"Fine whatever, let's go to Manhattan." Garfield said flying towards to the distancing.

/  
We see a bank with a busted double doors, and many cops down and pass out.

"Just get to the woman, get the code, and heck to the seal and get the money." Quicksilver said

"Not I gonna stop you!" Said a familiar voice.

Quicksilver turn around and see Evan, he start to smirk. "Why it isn't Spiky boy!"

"Your numbered, Pietro." Evan said as he shoot his spikes at Quicksilver, but then finds himself tied up with rope as Quicksilver is seen with jewelry in a bag.

"Sorry Spiky, but it looks like our reunion has to cut shor-" suddenly his bag of jewels are snatched by some web away from the speedster "What the heck!?"

"No one's stealing while I'm around." said a masked red and blue costumed figure with webs all around, a spider symbol on his chest and white lenses as he steps down.

"And who are you?!" Quicksilver asked

"Well I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" Spiderman said shoot down his web at Quicksilver

Then Quicksilver dodge him little effort, keep seeing his movements.

Then a green bird appear and turn into a human.

"Hey I need help here." Spiderman said

"So you're the Spiderman I've been hearing about." Morphias spoke to the webhead.

"Yeah, that's me. Now who are you?" Spiderman asked.

"Call me Morphias, and we should take this guy down before people comes in." Morphias said as he contacts his comlink "Nightcrawler, poof Quicksilver and Evan out."

Quicksilver was about to run but then Nightcrawler appeared as he grabs the silver speedster and Evan who release himself from the rope as they all teleported along with the blue mutant out of the store.

"Where did he go!?" Spiderman said as Morphias gets out of the store.

"Meet up at the park. That's where we have the perp over so we cam avoid the public." Morphias said as he change into a bird and flies off.

"You got it, just wait for me." Spiderman said swing out the bank.

The X men was now in the park, with Quicksilver tie up and Ororo try to hold down Evan.

"Okay, we just here to ask you some questions." Morphias said

"Like I gonna tell you fools!" Quicksilver yelled

"Okay, NightClawer would you like be the honor." Morphias said

NightClawer grabbed Quicksilver and teleport him way up in the sky, and comes back down. They seeing Quicksilver falling from the sky, thinking he was screaming top of his lungs.

"I think he had enough." Jean said

NightClawer teleport and grabbed Quicksilver and go back down. They see him full of white with fear.

"Get the picture, quick boy." Scott said

"O-Oh come on, I was just having some fun that's all." Quicksilver said.

"Fun? You mean you're using your powers to steal just for fun?!" Morphias demands.

"And letting my nephew take the fall for your string of thefts is considered fun?" Storm glares at the boy.

"Hey, I get bored easily, alright? Not my fault any of you are slow." Quicksilver spat "Besides, you can't prove that I thrashed all the lockers, rip off a lot of stuff from every store and let Evan be the scapegoat."

"Actually, we got it all right here." Evan said as he brings out a tape recorder, replaying everything Quicksilver just said.

"Oh crap." Quicksilver muttered as he is stick to some webbing as Spiderman grabs him by the web "Hey, what is this stuff!?"

"Trade secret states as Quicksilver tries to spin him out of the webbing, only to be stuck in a cocoon-like state.

"Nice thinking, Evan." Morphias said as he pat Evan on the back.

"Thanks, man. And you were right, revenge doesn't get you anywhere." Evan replied as he and Morphias fist bump.

"That I want to hear, I'm proud of you Evan." Ororo said hugged Evan.

"Thanks auntie." Evan said

"So what we gonna do with quick boy..." Scott said turn and see roped and webs was cut. "He's gone!"

"Wow even he tie up he sure go fast as a flash!" Kitty said

"Well we gonna get him later, how about Evan want to join the X men and protect humanity?" Morphias asked

"Duh, of course I gonna join cause I need to control my powers and I already got many friends like you guys." Evan said

"Alright, you make the right choice!" Jean said

"And thanks Spiderman **,** for helping us." Morphias said held up his hand.

"No problem. If ya need any more help, I'll be around the neighborhood." Spiderman said as he shoots his web and swing off.

"What an amazing guy." Morphias states as the team agrees.

Meanwhile Quicksilver rush into an alley, having to run away from the X-Men and the webhead he finally escaped from capture. Unfortunately his luck will run out when the police finds him.

"Damn, that was close. Damn that Evan, I'll get him back." he said as a shadowy figure looms over him.

"You've grown much since the last I saw you, Pietro." spoke the dark figure before him.

"You? Hey, whatever you saw-"

"Save it, boy. You want to get them back? I know a solution to your little problem with them." he said "I'm in need of some recruits, and you will join the Brotherhood to seek out more potential mutants for our cause." he told him. "Either that, or let the X-Men lock you up behind bars."

Quicksilver was about to refuse, but something caught his mind. He do really need training of what he do in his powers. Even need a team for get back of the X men. "Okay you got me there, I join your brotherhood."

"You make a right choice, let's begin shall we." Magneto said vanish them in then air.

 **/**

 **There's more secret yet to come out! Stay tune for another Evolution of the story! Sign out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's seven, sorry I don't have time to talk. Need to write more chapters before the holidays!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: Witches**

In Salem, there lies a park where over by a deadwood tree, was a girl. The girl had short blue hair, pale skin, blue eyes, gray lips. She wears a black jacket with her dark blue shirt, a cross necklace, black fingerless gloves, black checkered skirt with blue leggings and black boots.

She was reading a book as she felt someone coming close to her. Seeing two shadows looming over her, she saw a boy and a girl. One blond and the other a thuggish looking man.

"That's her, Fang! She's the one who called me petty!" shouted the girl.

"So you're the freaky girl that called my girl Kitten names?" asked the thug.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest to walk away before you two make a scene," she said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, we'll make a scene girly!" Fang sends his fist towards her but is then stopped. The girl's eyes turn blank white as she looks at the thug, as his arm bends the wrong way.

"AAAH!" Fang screams in pain as the goth stands up, closes her book as she faces the two.

"Y-You're some kind of witch!" Kitten accused.

"I guess." the goth spoke as she raises her hands "Now you will forget who you are!" her eyes are now red as she did a spell towards the snobby girl and her thug boyfriend.

In an apartment, a blind woman by the name of Irene held her head. She has sensed something was amiss as she noticed what's going on.

"Rachel, no," Irene said as she picks up her phone and dials a number. "Come on, pick up," she begs as she hears her call answered.

"What is it, Irene?" spoke Mystique.

"Rachel, her powers are growing," Irene responded.

"Oh no, its time of her to control her powers!" Mystique said

"I know you want to her control her powers, but what if she doesn't want to join you?" Irene asked

"She has no choice, cause even the X-Men not knowing what her powers are." Mystique said

"Fine, she in the park and try to stop her before the X-Men does cause you will lose her by them," Irene said

/

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute, Charles wheels in towards Garfield, who is wearing a black jacket and seems to be holding a backpack.

"Seems that you are ready, Garfield." Charles states.

"I'm always ready to see Wanda, Professor," Garfield replied. "Got some board games, cards, and DVDs of some movies we can watch. She'll love watching The Crow."

"Well let's not delay and- ugh." Charles felt his head as he felt a powerful force.

"Prof, you alright?" Garfield asked with concern.

"I felt an immense, strong and emotional power." Charles states rubbing his head "Take me to Cerebro, now!"

"On it." Garfield wheels the Professor to take to Cerebro while passing by Jean.

"What's going on!?" Jean asked

"Something comes up with Prof powers," Garfield said while keep pushing Charles

They made it to the Cerebro, Charles grabbed the helmet and start to typing on the computer, the screen change into the park of seeing Rachel with angry face seeing Kitten and Fang scare.

"Just what I thought, this young lady has unlocked her X-Gene. She named is Rachel Roth and she in Salm."

"Never seen that powers before my life, she really needs some control," Jean said feeling bad for her.

"So let's get her, I gonna called Wanda I be there late cause of this," Garfield said as he walked off to get the others.

/

"No need, Garfield." The Professor told Garfield "Wanda's appointment is just as important."

"But what about the new mutant?" Garfield asked as Charles respond.

"Don't worry, I think you should assign Scott to the mission. He seems to be ready for this mission."

"Are you sure, Professor?" Jean asked.

"I'm not sure what the outcome will be, but hopefully he'll guaranteed success." Charles states as the wheel to the door. "Jean you're just as a strong telepath as I am. I hope you can convince young Rachel to join."

"Alright Professor, wish me luck." Jean said as Garfield and Charles head down to the limo 'Wait, who's Wanda? Garfield never mentions her name before.'

"Wait, so I'm a leader on this mission?" Scott asked surprised that he's leading.

"Congrats, Shades. You're the new field leader of this mission." Wolverine replied patting Cyclop's back.

"Man this is fast, I mean Garfield and Jean I know is good at leading, it just that it's happening way too fast!" Scott said

"Don't worry, you gonna get used to it for a while," Wolverine said

"Alright everyone, let's go get Rachel Roth," Jean said

Garfield and Charles was now the front of Wanda, Garfield was nervous cause he hasn't seen her over 13 years.

"Don't worry Garfield, I'm sure she gonna happy see you again," Charles said

"Yeah you right Prof, let's go in," Garfield said

Garfield and Charles was now the front of the mental ward. Garfield was nervous cause he hasn't seen her for a month.

"Don't worry Garfield, I'm sure she gonna happy see you again," Charles said

"Yeah you right Prof, let's go in," Garfield replied as they both enter the mental institute.

As they check in they are lead by a doctor who's a personal friend of Charles. Doc Samson is a psychiatrist who is in charge of Wanda.

"As you can see ever since you keep visiting her, Garfield, Wanda is showing no incidents over the past months." He informs them.

"Wow, I hope Wanda would be glad to see me," Garfield replied as Doc leads them to her room. Once he opens the door Garfield peaked in to see the girl of the hour.

She has long, auburn hair, pale skin, red eyes and ruby lips. She wears a white shirt, sweatpants, and slippers as she is lifting up some cubes.

"Wanda, you have a visitor!" Doc told her as Wanda looks and spots a smiling Garfield.

"Garfield!" Wanda said ran to him and give him a big hugged.

"It's nice to see you again Wanda!" Garfield said hugged her back

"If you need us we be in my room!" Wanda said

"You did a good job of taking care of her," Charles said

"Yes, so we need to talk about of her right?" Doc asked

"Yes is about moving to the school," Charles said

/

At Salem, the X-Men has made it to the last place Rachel was spotted. They've gotten word that Fang and Kitten were somewhere in the park, as their minds were altered into making them think that they're frogs. After Jean repaired their minds and knocking them out, getting information about Rachel she has told them what she found.

"Alright, Rachel is somewhere in the area, can you sense her Jean?" Cyclops asked.

"She disappeared somewhere, like as if she didn't want to be found. I sense that she's...scared." Jean replied.

"Alright Shades, what now?" Wolverine asked.

"We'll split into groups. Starfire, Blackfire, and Storm will take the skies. Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat and Rogue will look around the neighborhoods. Me, Nightcrawler, and Spyke check out where would she be around here." Cyclops said.

"Good plan, Friend Cyclops!" Starfire cheered making Cyclops blush.

"Alright, let's move, people," Cyclops said as the gang split up to their assigned locations.

However unknown to them they were being spied on by Toad, who hid underneath a bridge. "Yo, Mystique. The X-Men split," he told through his communicator.

"Excellent. You and the Brotherhood will keep them busy." Mystique told through her communicator as she morphs into Wolverine "I'll make sure Rachel is convinced to not go with the X-Men." she said in Wolverine's voice as claws pop out from his knuckles.

They see a couple of mutants and the leading of them is Sabertooth.

"Well this just my day, you guys take on the others, while I get Sabertooth," Wolverine said charge at him

They were charged at them, while second Wolverine sneaks in.

/

Rachel was in her room reading a book, suddenly she stops by the sound of explosives. She looks outside and sees X-Men and mutants fighting.

"What in the world." Rachel said looking out the window when suddenly someone crashed into the door. She saw an orange and black-suited man with claws barging in her room.

"Hello, pretty." He spoke, snarling.

"W-Who are you?" Rachel asked in fright.

"I'm X-Men, someone you don't want to mess with." 'He' said as she pounces at her, as Rachel avoids him as she ran out of the room. 'Good, she's frightened.' Mystique thought to see Rachel run from the stairs.

"Irene! Help!" Rachel shouts for her adopted blind mother. "There's a crazy man with claws trying to kill me."

"They're the X-Men, Rachel. Mutant hunters that are coming after you." Irene lied as she leads Rachel out the backdoor "Go and find shelter!"

"Okay!" Rachel yelled before she ran out.

Rachel keeps running in streets until she spots a place she knows, her old hangout when she was little. "Okay, I am safe for now and away from those hunters."

"Perhaps I can help you." Said a dark voice

Rachel turns around and sees a person standing front of her. His has a purple and red jumpsuit with a cape, purple boots, and a shiny helmet.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked to look at the person

"Call me Magneto, child." He answers as he offers her a hand "I will help keep you safe and away from the X-Men."

Rachel wasn't sure what to think until she felt someone running towards them. She looks to see Wolverine, the real one, come into view.

"You!" Wolverine growled seeing Magneto "Get away from her!"

"You will not hurt her, animal!" Magneto uses his hands to stop Wolverine in midair as Magneto looks down "Go to the park, there you will meet Mystique. Beware of those who bare an X symbol on them."

"Okay!" Rachel said as she ran off

"what did you do?!" Wolverine asked in anger

"To make sure she on our side!" Magneto said to use his powers to throw him towards the wall and break through.

/

Garfield and Wanda both watched a movie together. Right now they're watching Hellboy. Wanda loves how the love interest was misunderstood and couldn't control her powers like she was, and in the end, she has found Hellboy as her true love.

"Wow, that was a good movie, Garfield," Wanda stated.

"It's good to know." Garfield replied smiling "Maybe someday soon you can come by at the Institute to meet all of my friends."

"I don't know Garfield, I just can't control my powers. Maybe I might hurt your friends." Wanda said in sadness

"Wanda, the school is made to control your powers and try to be accepted in humanity. If you want to be an X-Men, it's your decision." Garfield said

"You really mean it, Garfield?" Wanda asked

"Yes, I'm sure they really loved you to accept in the school," Garfield said hugged her.

Wanda was shocked to see him want her to be there, if she goes to the school she might have friends that like her. Trying to help bring her kind to bring peace in the world, plus she gets to see Garfield more often.

"Thank you, Gar," Wanda said as she hugs him back.

Rachel runs to the park as she looks for someone name Mystique. She was told to look for a blue woman as she hid in the woods.

'Where is she?' She thought as she felt scared that these X-Men are after her. Then she felt another presence as she turns to see Storm.

"You won't get away that easily." 'Storm' told as she threw spark grenades up at the trees to make Rachel think she's shooting lightning bolts.

"Stay away from me!" Rachel said to run off as fast she can.

"That's more like it! Now time to get her." Storm said as she flew in the park.

Rachel keeps running, even her legs are hurting and cuts she won't stop cause she scares of what they about to do with her. Bump into someone, when Rachel open her eyes she sees a blue skin woman.

"Are you any chance named Rachel Roth?" Mystique said

"Yes, and you must be Mystique! Thank god let's get left!" Rachel said

"Come, I'll take you somewhere safe." Mystique said as she grabs Rachel's hand as they run off until they are surrounded by Cyclops, Spyke, and Nightcrawler.

"Hold up, Mystique. She's coming with us!" Cyclops told her.

"No she is not and you X-Men will be smart to leave her alone!" Mystique declares as she held Rachel protectively.

"Nightcrawler, get Rachel!" Cyclops orders as Nightcrawler poofs as he is now behind Rachel.

"Come, Frauline." Nightcrawler attempts to grab Rachel's hand, but she smacks his hand away.

"Stay away from me!" She cried out as her eyes turn white as suddenly Nightcrawler gets hit by a tree branch as rocks and twigs are hitting Cyclops and Spyke.

"Hurry, before they get up!" Mystique said grabbed her hand and took off.

"No!" Cyclops said trying to get up but the branch was too much.

"Dame it! We lost her!" Spyke said pound his fist on the ground.

"We'll get her someday guys, I hope," NightClawer said removed the branch

"So much for my first field mission." Cyclops sigh in frustration.

"Man, I hate it when visiting hours are over." Wanda pouted as she sits on her bed while hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll have plenty of more fun next time," Garfield replied patting Wanda on the back.

"Really, Garfield?" Wanda asked him.

"Of course, you're fun to hang out with." He states as Wanda gives him another hug.

"Then, I hope we can hang out more soon in the future," she said as Charles comes in.

"I believe it's time to go, Garfield." Charles said, "And Wanda, I have some important news for you."

"Really, what news?" Wanda asked

"We thinking it's time for you to be in the School of Gifted," Charles said which shocked her.

"REALLY!" Wanda yelled with a smile

"Yes, you grew up fast and you already control your powers. You want to be an X-Men and help bring our people together." Doc said

"Thank you! This is my dream come true! Garfield, I'm gonna be an X-Men!" Wanda said hugged him.

"Alright! You will love it there, Wanda!" Garfield replied as he rustles Wanda's hair, which made her even more into bliss.

The X-Men return to the Institute, feeling down that they have failed to get Rachel. But on a brighter note at least they defeated the brotherhood.

"Well, I've blown it," Scott said as he sits on a bench.

"Do not worry, Friend Scott. We may have lost her to Mystique but maybe the Rachel will come to us eventually." Kori encouraged him.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mustard Girl." Wolverine said leaning on the wall "Mystique was disguising as us to scare Rachel from us."

"Well not all of us, Rachel didn't see Garfield maybe he can change her mind," Kurt said

"Speaking of Garfield, where is he?" Kitty said

They heard the front door open, they see Charles, Garfield, and finally, Wanda came in. While Garfield carrying all of Wanda's belongings.

"Hey guys we back, and we had a new member of our family," Garfield said

"Hello, I'm Wanda and I gonna be an X-Men and help the people!" Wanda said with excitement

The X-Men look shocked and then happy that they have a new member. Jean, Kitty, and Rogue seem happy but at the same time saw how Wanda holds onto Garfield's arm. 'We're on to you.' they thought.

The next day Rachel is seen at the Principal Darkholme's office signing up for class schedules. So far she was given the rundown on who the X-Men were and why were they attending the school. Magneto and Mystique lied to her that the X-Men are a part of the Professor's army and want to recruit more mutants to build an army to take on against the X-Men. The reason why they lied to her is so that she can keep her in check and make sure the X-Men doesn't persuade her.

"Here are your classes for the semester, Rachel." Principal Darkholme said handing her the paper.

"Thanks, Ms. Darkholme." Rachel replied, "I-I don't have to fight those X-Men, do I?"

"You don't have to fight them, Rachel. Let the Brotherhood handle them while all you can do is keep your powers in check." Principal Darkholme replied sweetly to Rachel.

"Thank you! I just don't want any more fighting and violence all the time." Rachel said got up and went out the room.

"She seems to trust us, magneto." Principle Darkholme said as the shadow of magneto

"Don't get your hopes up Mystique, when the X-Men get her, she will know we were lying to her," Magento said

"I make sure turn into every X-Men member that she knew."

"Are you sure, their one member that missing. What's it's named is again?" Magneto said thinking

"I say I turn in every member, so don't worry about it." Principle Darkholme said hope he doesn't know about her son not there.

"Alright, now make sure she stays on her side," Magneto said fade away.

Principle Darkholms lay on her chair, open up a drawer and pick it up a picture. She smiles at the picture and goes in sadness. "I hope you two are fine there."

The picture is her with a little blue boy, as she holding a green baby.

 **/**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, or Review. Sign out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter, can't talk! Need to finish up something important! Sorry for long wait everyone, emjoy reading!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 8: Spykecam**

"Oh man." Evan groans as he looks at his grade on his report. He is flunking Current Events and the Professor and Aunty O are gonna flip when they see this. He went to his teacher about his report "Hey uh teach?"

"Anything you need, Mr. Daniels?" the teacher asked looking at his student's paper "If it's about your report about the Star Wars Project, I didn't mean the movie."

"Hey man, it was a good movie." Evan said in defense "Please, is there anyway I can get my grade up? Some extra credit report or something?"

The teacher thought about it for a while as he brings something out of his desk "Well, if you really want to up your grade that much, how about you do a little film project." he brings out a camcorder*.

*Given the design of the camcorder, the show really does takes place in 2003 by this story's timeline. Excelsior!*

"Whoa, a DigiCamcorder!" Evan said eying on the camera like a child in Christmas.

"Current events are well important for people your age. So how about this, so how about doing a film report on what's important to you." the teacher said as he hands Evan the Camcorder.

"Okay, I will do it see you later Teach!" Evan said as he went out of the room.

"God help me with this boy." Teacher said rubbing his forehead.

Now in the yard with student do their own thing. Seeing the x men in there's regular temple.

"So where's Kurt and Evan?" Scott asked.

"Evan is doing a report on Current Events while Kurt's watch is calling in a sick day, his watch is on the Fritz again." Jean replied.

"Seriously, he needs that watch, like fixed." Kitty stated.

"Well after school the Professor has Dr. Reed Richards updating the training grounds. Me, Scott, and Mr. Howlett plan to test the training grounds." Garfield states as Komi grins.

"Can I join the training grounds too?" Komi asked as the girls minus Kori all glare at Komi.

"Sure Koms, you can help with the lasers." Garfield replied as Komi suddenly hugs him.

"Excellent!" Komi states as the Jersey girl looks at the girls and stick her tongue at Wanda, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean.

"What is that?" Kori points at the water tower far from the school, as Garfield notice where Kori points at and frowns. It seems Sabertooth is trying to find the Institute from the water tower and then Gar turns around, noticing Evan holding up the camcorder.

'This won't be good.' Gar thought as the bell rings "I'm going to meet you guys after school, I got a certain rat that needs to be taken care of." he said as he leaves the table, leaving a confused group of X-Men.

/

Once school is over, Evan leaves out with his skateboard while holding his camera. He was just showing off his moves, not realizing a feral mutant is tailing him.

Sabertooth was at the rooftop, ready to pounce at Evan, then snatch the camcorder, and find the location to the Institute. But then one voice spoke from behind.

"You know, Mystique should've hired less people who stalk teenagers." Morphius said as Sabertooth turn to the shapeshifter.

"You!" Sabertooth snarled "This time, you're dead, kid!"

"The only dead away is you in this school!" Morphias said as he transform into a rhino.

Morphias charge at Sabertooth and hit him with full strength, sending him far away from the school and in the forest.

"Now that I called a self flying like a idiot!" Morphias said as he turn into a eagle and flew toward the forest.

"Stupid brat." Sabertooth growled. The brat was much trouble than the other Logan. He can't believe that those two aren't even related. The eagle dives down to Sabertooth as it changes into a humanoid eagle creature, using his talons to attack the feral mutant. He grabs the talon and swings Morphias down to a tree. The X-Man change into a wolf as he stares at Sabertooth.

"Go after my friends again, I'll give Mystique a message by delivering to her your castrated balls." Morphias snarled.

"Alright kid, I'm really gonna- ugh!" Sabertooth stopped midsentence when he is suddenly knocked out. He went to his knees as he slump over to the ground. Morphias looks to see Jean.

"What were you thinking?!" Jean scolds him.

"I saw Sabertooth going after Evan, I thought he might get him to spill the Institute's location but I make sure Sabertooth doesn't get the chance." Morphias replied as Jean sigh.

"Let's just leave him to a nearby trashcan and let's head back to the Institute." Jean said as she levitates the unconscious Sabertooth and send him far away from the woods to a nearby lake.

This morning at the Institute was the weekend, as Komi was looking over what she looks at in a red sweater until Jean burst in the bathroom.

"I know you took my sweater, Komi." Jean growled. She is wearing a blue night gown as she marches towards the Jersey girl.

"Well I think it looks good if I try it on. Wonder if Gar would like me this way." Komi replied with a smirk, doing a pose.

"You so not wearing that to him!" Jean yelled in anger.

"Why? Cause my body is far more sexy than you." Komi said showing her hips.

"It...not that! He not like that." Jean said blushing.

"So you do like him, too bad cause I gonna be with him." Komi said really tick her off.

"Oh it is so..." Jean fumes as she turns around and shut the door after finding the camera peeping at their argument "YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY FOOTAGE, SPYKE!" she shouts as Evan rushes out.

"What? It was getting good on the drama." Evan states as Jean's glare makes him rush out. Then she turns to Komi "As for you, you little...minx!"

"Minx? Why thanks for the compliment, but I prefer foxy." Komi said as Jean charges at her to get her sweater back.

"Wonder where's Komi?" Morphias asked as he cross his arms wondering where could she be.

"Maybe she's slacking off." Cyclops said.

"Never the less, let's just prepare ourselves in the fields." Scarlet Witch said as she stood in between them.

"Alright, let's give the field training course a good old test run!" Wolverine said as he taps on the computer, activating the laser turrets from the ground.

They run through the field dodging the lasers, even dodging the objectives.

Morphias keep transform into any kind of species to dodging everything comes his way. Scarlet Witch using her magic to turn the lasers into any kind of thing she had in mind. Cyclops use his lasers to blast the machine.

Next came the bolos being thrown at the three. Morphias change down to a snake to avoid the bolos, while Cyclops laser blasts the upcoming bolos from his visor. Scarlet Witch uses her magic to turn the bolos into paper.

Filming the training course was Evan and his skateboard. However the bolos tangled Cyclops as Scarlet Witch and Morphias noticed Evan on his skateboard following them.

"Evan, get down!" Morphias shouts as he grabs Evan and pins him to the ground, while spikes shoot out for Scarlet Witch to blast them away. "Really Evan? Are you trying to lose your head!?"

"Sorry man, just trying to get some reality footage." Evan said with his hands up.

"Well we're gonna get a good look at that camera later, Evan. We can't have anything in this little student project of yours that could expose us." Morphias said as suddenly he sensed a presence as well as Wolverine.

"Creed!" Wolverine shouts as Sabertooth appears from the bushes.

"Sabertooth!? But how did you get here!?" Morphias demands.

"You think I couldn't follow you here in this school?" Sabertooth laughs as his eyes narrowed "All I need is to follow your smell, and your tire tracks!"

Morphias felt a great anger due to the trick of that murdering mutant, he walked to towards him. But Wolverine stopped him, seeing he really angry than him.

"Sorry runt, but this punk is mine!" Wolverine said in venom while send pull out his claws.

"I looking forward to fighting you fur freak!" Sabortooth said pull his claws.

"Who is this guy?!" Evan asked.

"Sabortooth, let's just say he and Wolverine had history." Cyclops said.

Coming out from the Institute was Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Jean, Rogue, Starfire, and Blackfire as they head out to fight Sabortooth. However Wolverine was the one who is fighting the feral mutant as Storm cries out "Enough! This place is not for your war!" she shoots out wind and lightning at Sabortooth to push him away from Wolverine as Cyclops uses his optic blast at the feral mutant.

Sabretooth is pushed back, but he stood his grounds.

"There's no wind or storm that can take me away!" He growled.

"Then how about a mind wipe and hex!" Jean said as she uses her telekinetic blast towards Sabretooth while Scarlet Witch shoots him with a hex blast. Wanda then creates a portal to send Sabretooth down there to keep him away from the Institute.

"Vhere did you sent him?" Nightcrawler asked her.

"The Arctic. That way he'll be leaving us alone for a while." Scarlet Witch replied.

"Nice going Wanda! What's wrong with you Evan?" Morphias asked seeing him head down.

"That jerk mess up with my camera, all the video gone!" Evan said seeing the saver broke apart.

"Maybe we can help you Evan." Shadowcat said as others nodded.

"How's you guys help me?" Evan asked

"We make it better than the old." Morphias said with a smirk.

/

In the next morning, Evan was now in the class with the students and teacher.

"Okay your the last one, so us what you made." teacher said

"Okay here's this video I made, it called "New Family"." Evan said press the start button.

The video shows him carrying bags in the mansion. Chatting with each other in the dinner table fun and laughter, and even in school yard in lunch time. Helping out with problems with others lifes, helping them with solution. The last scene all of them waving of saying good bye to the people while standing front of the mansion.

"And this I think of my perfect video, mostly importantly my family." Evan said with a smile.

"Congratulations Evan, you've manage to up your grade on Current Events." the teacher said as he hands Evan his grade.

"Thanks, teach. My friends are going to love this." Evan said cheering for himself.

Meanwhile at the Arctic, Sabretooth stands on the lonely ice burg with a penguin watching him.

"Stupid brats." Sabretooth snarled as he sneezes "I'll get you next time Logan, and those runts!"

 **/**

 **Looks like Sabertooth needs a hot chocolate cause he's need it! Stay tune for next chapter of Garfield Evoluton. Sign out!**


End file.
